Lovesick
by green dicks
Summary: Algo extraño sucede en Ichigo. Una enfermedad o eso quiere creer ella. Nuevas sensaciones aparecen. ¿Aprovechará Kisshu esta oportunidad o algo nuevo sucederá?
1. Chapter 1

**Lovesick  
><strong>Kisshu&Ichigo

* * *

><p>—Es extraño —musitó—. Pero, ¿por qué se siente tan desesperante, y a la vez, magnífico? ─Tensó sus músculos de las piernas, sobre todo sus muslos y apretó su entrepierna con ellos. Mordió ligeramente su labio inferior.<p>

_«Me hace sentir viva»_, pensó a sí misma.

Abrió la llave de agua caliente de su ducha y dejó caer su cabeza en la pared; dejándole así, resbalar el agua proveniente de la regadera por su nuca y espalda hasta llegar a su cintura. Tenía ella tanto en que pensar y todos los pensamientos eran como piedras azotándose por doquier en su cabeza. Si prestaba atención a uno de ellos, la otra idea la desconcentraría. Suspiró. El hirviente vapor en el ambiente la estaba asfixiando pero le hacía sentir bien, cómoda. Mechones de su cabello se deslizaron por la curva de su cuello. Suspiró una vez más.

_«Sería tan vergonzoso preguntar sobre esto», _pensó mientras recorría la mirada en sus manos. Le daba curiosidad, pero no estaba dispuesta a tomar el riesgo de preguntar.

Pasó un largo rato parada bajo la regadera y ni un sólo pensamiento se desvaneció en ese tiempo. Salió de la ducha con una sola toalla, cubriéndola desde el inicio de su pecho hasta apenas unos centímetros arriba de la mitad de sus muslos. No se había secado en lo absoluto, lo cual no le molestaba. Se dirigió a su habitación y se tumbo a la cama boca arriba, con la mirada clavada en el techo y su cabeza en otro universo.

─Tal vez… ─comenzó como un susurro—. Sólo tal vez… ─se suplicó a sí misma, cerrando los ojos. Separó ligeramente las piernas y tímidamente resbaló su mano derecha por ahí. Apretó sus ojos fuertemente.

Una onda de culpabilidad y vergüenza la hundió; arrepintiéndose. Abrió los ojos y se volvió a encontrar con la nada. Estaba convencida de que lo que hacía estaba mal, pero la _curiosidad mató al gato_. Mordió su labio inferior conforme su mano regresaba a su zona. Su cuerpo entero estuvo caliente y jadeaba. Sentía que por cada movimiento que hacía con sus dedos, su cuerpo se agitaba.

Primero, rozó delicadamente con la yema de sus dedos y al sentir tal electricidad en su cuerpo, ejerció más presión. Comenzó a frotarse, lo cual hacía que pequeños gemidos ahogados aparecieran. Un gentil movimiento hizo que arqueara su espalda. Creyó que sería atrevido y descabellado continuar con ello e incluso, subirlo más de tono, pero luego imágenes de sus amigos y novio la inundaron la cabeza, y la ola de culpabilidad la derribó. Se sentó de inmediato y generó calor en sus brazos al frotarlos con sus manos entre sí.

Sacudió su cabeza, tratando de desvanecer aquellas imágenes. No lo logró. Resopló resignada. Se sentía culpable y avergonzada de sus acciones. Sus padres nunca la habían criado así. ¿Qué diría su novio, Masaya, si se enterara de eso? ¿Las chicas del café? De seguro se alejarían de ella. Nunca había experimentado tales sensaciones. Eran nuevas, jóvenes y emocionantes. Quiso creer que se trataba de algo en que no incluyera la culpa en ella, pero simplemente no lo obtuvo. Sabía que ella era completamente responsable de sus acciones. Se sintió sucia y se levantó de la cama, en busca de ropa.

Lo que Ichigo no sabía, era que ciertos ojos de color ámbar habían presenciado de todo el _espectáculo_, dichas palabras provenientes de él. Por supuesto que una sonrisa picarona y burlona adornaba su pálido rostro, pero algo en su mente lo mantenía ocupado. Se encontraba sentado en el árbol más cercano posible de la ventana, manteniendo la discreción. Continuó con la mirada clavada en la chica.

_«¿Con qué o con quién te habrás inspirado, gatita?» _


	2. Chapter 2

**Lovesick  
><strong>Kisshu&Ichigo

* * *

><p>El calor que había dentro de ella la estaba asfixiando. No podía dejar de jadear; sentía que al momento de atreverse a dejarlo de hacer, dejaría de vivir. Su cuerpo estuvo empapado de sudor. Su pecho se movía de manera agitada al no obtener el suficiente oxigeno que solía necesitar. El estado en el que se encontraba la exasperaba; podía sentir la impotencia pasar por su ser.<p>

Al estar acostada en su cama, sin ninguna sábana sobre ella, sólo lo hacía peor. Por más que las sábanas que cubrían la cama estuviesen frescas, Ichigo creía que éstas eran la mayor causa que provocaba tal atroz calor en ella. Cerró los ojos fuertemente, tratando de buscar la tranquilidad y frescura. Una vez más, falló. Sentía que estaba por perder el control. Tan sólo ella quería pararse de ahí a como diera lugar y salir corriendo alrededor de la casa, desnuda, mientras se arrancaba cabellos de la cabeza. La única razón por la que no se encontraba ya desnuda en su cama, tratando de generar brisas con sus manos, era porque temía de las usuales inesperadas visitas que realizaba Kisshu y simplemente explicar lo que sucedería después de que _él_ la viera así, jadeando y desnuda, estaría de más.

Comenzó a maldecir entre dientes. Aquél calor insoportable la ponía en un mal humor tremendo. Empezó a maldecir a Kisshu. Si él no hiciera sus inoportunas visitas, ella estaría haciendo lo que imaginaba en su cabeza. Se desvió de sus pensamientos y comenzó a pensar en Kisshu y todas las _estúpidas, _decía ella, visitas que realizaba. Eran innumerables veces las que ella se cambiaba tranquilamente y un escalofrío recorría su cuerpo entero al oír una risa traviesa detrás de ella.

─Estúpida sonrisa ─comenzó a gruñir─. Estúpida mirada. ─Otro leve escalofrío la cubrió al momento en que uno de los recuerdos de la sonrisa de Kisshu apareció en su cabeza. _«Tan confiada.» _─Como si todo estuviera bajo control. Bajo _su _control. ─volvió a gruñir.

Ichigo comenzó a reunir todos los aspectos que ella odiaba de Kisshu. A decir verdad, prácticamente lo estaba describiendo. Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo.

_«Su fuerza. Si, su fuerza» _pensó. Abrió los ojos y frunció el entrecejo. ─Su increíble fuerza.

Aunque Ichigo despreciara a Kisshu, ella admitía que Kisshu tenía una sorprendente e inmensa fuerza. En cierto modo, agradecía que éste no hiciera cosas _tan _estúpidas y llegara a lastimar realmente a alguien. Luego recordó su ropa.

─Su ropa. ─Resopló en forma de burla. La animó un poco─. Su ridícula ropa.

Cerró los ojos y comenzó a tranquilizarse. Se imaginó a la figura completa de Kisshu y con todos los defectos que ella había encontrado en ese momento. Mantuvo sin abrir sus ojos y dejó volar su imaginación. Desde una distancia, pareciera que Ichigo movía sus ojos a pesar de que estos estuviesen cerrados. Recordaba aquella sonrisa. Lo más que le irritaba era aquella sonrisa y de ahí, su mirada. La irritaba aún más cuando ella estaba en un humor inestable, cuando él sonreía burlón y victorioso, y ella no podía hacer absolutamente nada por quitársela. Sonrió a sí misma de orgullo al pensar que posiblemente ella tenía un cierto control en él. Diminuto, tal vez, pero existía. Pero aquél _control_ desaparecía por completo cuando Kisshu perdía la cabeza, lo cual, muchas ocasiones de ello se habían presentado. Le asustaba cuando él perdía el control, porque si él no lo tenía y mucho menos ella, entonces, ¿Quién? Y Kisshu era una persona impulsiva y con poder.

Recordó aquellas veces en que Kisshu había perdido el control y el color de sus ojos habían tornado a un tono más oscuro. Su sonrisa se había torcido en una manera que al verla, te regresaba ese miedo que tenías de pequeña al escuchar algo en tu solitaria habitación. Sus puños temblaban de la fuerza con la que los estaba cerrando. La sangre en su pecho deslizaba hasta su abdomen. Abrió los ojos y sacudió la cabeza. Para ella, realmente le aterraba.

A la sorpresa de Ichigo, ésta se había tranquilizado un poco respecto a su calor. Conservó la mirada perdida en el techo y dejó explorar su mano una vez más. La culpa seguía ahí pero era cruelmente ignorada. Al momento en que Ichigo rozó la tela sobre su entrada, se estremeció y cerró los ojos; dejando escapar un ligero suspiro. Ichigo relamió sus labios y mordió el inferior. Su mano dudó por un momento, pero después se convenció en que tal vez le hacía bien. Ella sabía que eso era una completa mentira, o eso creía ella.

Hizo a un lado la tela y comenzó a acariciarse gentilmente. Sintió paz venirse sobre ella. Dejó escapar un suspiro callado. Comenzó a juguetear con sus dedos de una manera torpe; se estaba consintiendo. Sintió un extraño nudo en su estomago, como si fuese de nervios y emoción en busca de algo más. Algo que la hiciera sobresaltar. Abrió los ojos ligeramente, de una manera perezosa.

_«¿Más?...» _Se atrevió a pensar. _«No, no…»_Se quiso convencer.

A pesar de dichos pensamientos, cerró sus ojos y continuó. Tragó fuertemente, preparándose para lo _"peor"_. Le hacía sentir bien, pero comenzó a pensar que tal vez necesitaba motivación. La tenía, pero necesitaba _más. _Pedía, necesitaba y suplicaba por _más_.

Ichigo era, dulce e ingenuamente, nueva en esto. Sabía que había personas que hacían eso pensando en alguien a quien amaban o les resultaba atractivo. No estuvo muy convencida pero dio un disparo a lo oscuro.

─M-Ma… ─comenzó sin entusiasmo alguno─. Masaya…

Intentó hacer de ello, por más que pudiera, un suspiro. Sin éxito. Se detuvo por un momento y abrió los ojos por completo, esperando que la respuesta fuera más obvia. Realmente no tenía a nadie. Parpadeó un par de veces, sorprendida, como si algo se le hubiese presentado al cabeza, algo inesperado. Volvió a tocarse.

Finalmente, y de una manera entusiasmada y sin duda, introdujo la punta de su dedo índice. Suspiró y cerró los ojos. Relamió sus labios y repitió el paso anterior. Le empezó a gustar.

─Ah… ─gimió calladamente.

Apretó sus párpados cerrados. Por un momento, ella quiso dejar con lo dulce, tierno y tranquilo y pasar por algo más brutal y excitante. Sacudió la cabeza de inmediato para borrar aquellos pensamientos. Le aterrorizó pensar de tal manera. Una pequeña sonrisa traviesa quiso aparecer en sus labios, pero la disimuló. Aceleró. Introdujo un segundo dedo, lo cual hizo estremecerse por completo, arquear su espalda y gemir un poco más fuerte de lo habitual. La culpa ya no existía. Se sintió por dentro húmeda y apretada. Bombardeó débilmente sus dedos y dejó escapar varios gemidos ahogados.

─Más, más… ─se suplicó a ella misma.

Llegó a tal punto en que levantó su pelvis, con la mano debajo de sus bragas y bombardeando sus dedos. Quiso más, eso lo tenía asegurado. Estuvo dispuesta a explorar.

Gimió una vez más. Con su mano libre, acarició su abdomen por debajo de la blusa y comenzó a subir más. Llegó hasta uno de sus pechos. Dudó un poco, pero prosiguió. Acarició su pezón de una manera tímida y luego se detuvo. Se sintió observada, aunque ella creía que no lo era pero simplemente temía que alguien la viera en tal pose, aunque su mano dentro de su braga no le molestó. Definitivamente, aquello había quitado su abrumador calor y convertido en uno placentero.

De repente, su celular sonó. Ichigo hizo un movimiento rápido y retiró su mano de inmediato. Tal movimiento exagerado por los nervios y miedo hizo que se cayera.

─Ow… ─Sobó su cabeza donde recibió el golpe. Tomó el celular, cuyo estaba en la mesita de noche junto a la cama─. ¿Bueno?

─¡Ichigo! ¡¿Qué rayos crees que estás haciendo?_!_ ─sonó una voz masculina enfadada. Ichigo llegó a pensar en que la habían visto tocándose aunque eso no era posible. ─. ¡Se supone que deberías haber estado aquí desde hace media hora!

_«¡El café!» _pensó, tapándose la frente con su otra mano. No podía creer que ya había pasado media hora. ─Oh, si, sí. Estaré ahí en un momento, Ryou. ─El joven pudo percibir desde el celular móvil la sonrisa torpe de la chica del otro lado de la línea. Colgó.

Rascó su cabeza, exhausta. Ella definitivamente no quería ir, _se estaba divirtiendo ella sola_. Estuvo sentada en el piso por un momento, pensando qué hacer, a pesar de que ella sabía exactamente qué hacer. Después, se levantó, salió de la habitación y corrió hasta llegar a la puerta y ponerse sus zapatos. Salió de la casa.

Una risa traviesa resonó en la habitación y unas ondas aparecieron. ─Vaya espectáculo me has dado, gatita ─dijo con una voz pícara. Relamió sus labios sensualmente y sonrió, dejando a relucir sus colmillos.


	3. Chapter 3

**Lovesick  
><strong>Kisshu&Ichigo

* * *

><p>—¿Ichigo? —resonó la chillona voz y de tono preocupador en la cabeza de la chica—. ¿Ichigo? —suplicó una vez más.<p>

Ichigo yacía sentada en una de las sillas de las mesas del Café Mew Mew. Después de varios intentos fallidos de refrescarse mientras trabajaba, decidió tumbarse a una de las sillas más cercanas a ella esperando lentamente con los brazos abiertos, metafóricamente, al abismo. El resto de las chicas se encontraban alrededor de la líder, intentando de resolver tal enigma frente a ellas. Ryou hizo caso omiso al sufrimiento de Ichigo y rondaba alrededor de Keiichiro, quien trataba de investigar en qué estado se encontraba la chica agonizante. El café había cerrado por esta tarde y nadie había recibido ninguna propuesta para aliviarla.

Ichigo tragó dificultosamente. Ella sabía exactamente qué era lo que la hacía aliviar tal atrocidad o al menos, olvidarse de ello por un momento, pero no se atrevió a hacerlo en el lugar donde trabaja. Jadeaba lo que nunca imaginó que podría llegar hacer en toda su vida. Hubo veces en que el calor en Tokio fue insoportable y desgarrador, pero lo que sentía Ichigo fue algo increíble e indescriptible. Estuvo empapada de sudor y pegajosa de sus extremidades. Le desesperaba estar así.

Precedente, Pudding había ofrecido montones de platos de los pasteles más frescos que había hecho Keiichiro; creyendo que así, una parte del inmenso calor en el que se encontraba Ichigo, desaparecería. No funcionó. El estómago de Ichigo estaba en una lucha con los pasteles y lo que había comido anteriormente. Uno de ellos iba a salir de alguna u _otra_ manera de su cuerpo.

Había estado sentada aproximadamente una hora y media. Creyó que era tiempo de arreglárselas a su propia manera. No podía más. Simplemente no más, o eso creía ella. El calor y la desesperación exprimían cada gota de su esforzada resistencia. ¡Tenía que hacer algo! Quince minutos después, cuando el café abrió nuevamente, Ichigo se levantó de la silla con extremada precaución y se dirigió hacia la parte posterior sin que nadie supiera. Allí hacía, detrás del café a la hora que debía trabajar; escabulléndose. El simple hecho de haber caminado rápido del café hasta donde ella se encontraba, fue algo que agotó la mayor parte de su resistencia. Se recargó en sus rodillas, buscando por grandes bocanadas de aire. Cuando finalmente se "recuperó" , recargó su espalda contra la pared y se dejó caer al suelo. Chocó su cabeza contra la pared y cerró sus ojos.

Abrió sus ojos una última vez, sabiendo que no sería capaz de pasar por lo que estaba a punto de hacer con los ojos abiertos. Observó el cielo, el cual se encontraba con tonos anaranjados, rojizo y morado.

_«¿Tanto tiempo?»_ Se preguntó a sí misma en su mente, sin seguir creyendo que había soportado todo un día en el café con aquél castigo.

Cerró sus ojos y se decidió. Tragó saliva y suspiró; preparándose. Comenzó a separar levemente sus piernas, con timidez. Antes de deslizar su mano hacia su ingle, apretó su puño una última vez. Apretó sus dientes y al momento de rozar un par de dedos en la fina tela de su ropa interior, dejó escapar un suspiro y aligeró su boca. De pronto, todo comenzó a estar bien de nuevo.

* * *

><p>—¡Lo hicieron otra vez! —exclamó con tristeza y sorpresa, Ichigo, al ver la nota pegada al refrigerador de su cocina. —. ¡Se han ido sin mí!<p>

Una onda de sentimientos entrelazados aterrizó en ella. Hizo pucheros, pero se contuvo al ridículo llanto. Aún así conservó sus mejillas infladas. Abrió el refrigerador y al sentir la refresquedad proveniente de ello y la agradable vista de toda la comida que había dejado su madre posteriormente, provocó que las orejas y cola de gato salieran de golpe. La cola ondeaba de aquí para allá, una y otra vez. Ichigo continuaba metida en el refrigerador, tratándose de decidir qué comer.

Después de una agradable y agotadora noche, Ichigo terminó tumbada en su cama. Había tenido una deliciosa cena, un buen programa de televisión, un caliente y espumoso baño en su tina. Todo iba muy bien, y lo mejor de todo era que su "problema" no se había presentado en largo tiempo. Se acostó con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja. No pasó más de una hora desde que Ichigo se había acostado y alguien se presentó afuera de su ventana. Éste sonrió traviesamente, dejando a la vista un colmillo.

—¿Hoy no, Koneko-chan? —dejó escapar una risa burlona y desapareció.

Kisshu apareció en medio de la habitación de la joven quien dormía pacíficamente, con una sonrisa en su rostro. —Esperaba con ansias —dijo Kisshu, con un tono burlón. Se relamió y llevó a su boca un par de dedos, clavando su mirada en Ichigo. Rió una vez más y se acercó hacia donde la cama estaba. —. Que empiece el espectáculo.

El enemigo se subió a la cama y se acercó hacia Ichigo, éste quedándose arriba de ella. Observó por un momento a la dulce chica que tenía bajo de su cuerpo. Tan tranquila y angelical. Eso iba a cambiar en un momento. Una imagen feroz de Ichigo jadeando junto con una expresión de desesperación y placer en su rostro atravesó en la cabeza de Kisshu. Esto estimuló aún más sus deseos.

Ichigo cambió de posición, encarando a Kisshu. Ésta aún mantenía sus ojos cerrados, sin aún haber presenciado a Kisshu. —Heh —logró decir el alienígena.

A decir verdad, Kisshu no sabía ni cómo comenzar. Obviamente éste tenía tantas cosas en mente que no se podía concentrar mucho en uno solo. Pensamientos como la imagen posterior que tuvo de Ichigo en su cabeza, o que la pijama de Ichigo era muy reveladora; pues eran unos shorts muy cortos y su blusa era bombacha y pequeña, o también de que simplemente quería agarrarla y hacerla suya de una vez por todas, pero no. Detuvo los demás pensamientos. Él era más astuto que eso. Él tenía algo más grande en mente. Él satisfaría ambos deseos_ y_ haría que Ichigo suplicara por más. Esbozó lentamente una sonrisa pícara.

Resbaló con cautela su fría y pálida mano en el descubierto abdomen de Ichigo. El frío e inesperado tacto de éste, recibió un pequeño estremecimiento por parte de Ichigo. Posó su mano completa en el estómago de Ichigo, nuevamente, para que ésta se acostumbrara a su temperatura. No recibió respuesta alguna. Seguido de ello, deslizó lentamente su fría mano; recorriendo todo el abdomen de Ichigo. Su suave y dulce piel lo enloquecía y su rostro de inocencia lo remataba aún más. Kisshu se dirigió hacia el cuello aromático de Ichigo y no se resistió más. Sin vergüenza alguna, dio una pequeña lamida. Sonrió al sentir el cuello de Ichigo tensarse de golpe. Inmediatamente, sin siquiera haber alzado la vista, agarró fuertemente las muñecas de Ichigo. Intentó no ser lo demasiado fuerte para no lastimarla, pero simplemente no quiso que Ichigo se escapara. Alzó la mirada y se encontró con un par de ojos abiertos como platos, cuyos expresaban un miedo indescriptible.

—¡K-K-Kisshu! —gritó con horror.

Kisshu sonrió. Por más que intentase, no pudo evitar sonreír de una manera que hacía verse depravado. La garganta de Ichigo se cerró. La había atrapado por completo y no había nada que ella pudiera hacer.

—¿Dormiste bien? —preguntó burlón.

Generalmente Ichigo le tenía un desprecio increíble a Kisshu. Era grosero, descarado y ridículo; según ella, pero esta noche nada de eso se le vino a la cabeza. No se sintió disgustada o exasperada. Sintió horror. Del peor tipo que pudiese existir. Porque esta noche, algo era diferente. Kisshu era diferente. Su ojos expresaban una desesperada lujuria.

* * *

><p>Bueno :B yay, retomé el fic xDD –es la primera vez que comento después de un capitulo-. Pues sí, la razón por la que lo hago es la siguiente: los estoy haciendo muy OoC? En serio ;O; díganme, necesitar saber sus opiniones… nunca he escrito nada de Kisshu ._. pero sí un poco de Ichigo D: pero bueno, como que no me resulta taaan difícil escribir a Ichigo xD (tal vez porque es tonta :z), pero sí de Kisshu D: su personalidad me orgasmea :z pero también se me hace difícil xD así que por favor~ notifiquen :D criticas constructivas son bienvenidas :B!<p>

Oh sí... una última cosa xD yo no suelo poner cosas en japonés D: pero lo sentí muuuy necesario para Kisshu 3


	4. Chapter 4

**Lovesick  
><strong>Kisshu&Ichigo

Advertencia: Smut

* * *

><p>—¡Suéltame! —chilló horrorizada—. ¡Quítate! —Intentó zafarse de las manos de Kisshu. No lo logró.<p>

Kisshu apretó más las muñecas de Ichigo. —Pero, Koneko-chan —Sonrió con un toque maniático—, creí que nos divertiríamos juntos.

—¡¿Heh?_!_ —preguntó con pavor y sorpresa—. ¡Quítate, te he dicho!

Kisshu entrecerró sus ojos. Su rostro tornó serio. —Tal vez deba ponerte de humor.

La garganta de Ichigo comenzó a secarse aunque Ichigo empezaba a sudar frío. —¿D-De qué hablas? —preguntó con temor.

Sin vacilar, Kisshu posó sus labios sobre los rosados de Ichigo. Ichigo no respondió al beso, pero sí reaccionó en contra de Kisshu. Intentó zafarse una vez más de las despiadadas manos y alejarse del rostro de Kisshu, pero simplemente no lo lograba. Kisshu ejerció más fuerza. Un pequeño chillido soltó Ichigo; permitiendo que Kisshu resbalase su lengua dentro de la boca de Ichigo.

Ichigo sentía que estaba a punto de vomitar. Comenzaba a sentir fuertes nauseas. No dejó ni por un momento de luchar con sus manos. Continuaba intentando alejarse lo más pronto y lejos posible de la lengua de su enemigo. Este pensamiento hizo revolver el estómago de Ichigo. De pronto, supo qué hacer.

—¡Maldición, Ichigo!

Ichigo mordió atrozmente la lengua dentro de su boca. Kisshu se separó, mas no soltó a Ichigo. —¡Kish! ¡Quítate! —Intentó luchar más.

Kisshu se había puesto como loco, pero un momento después trató tranquilizarse. Dejó salir una pequeña risita. —Pero, Koneko-chan, no lo entiendo.

—¡¿Entender qué?_!_ —preguntó molesta.

El rostro de Kisshu tornó más gentil. Suavizó sus expresiones. —¿Por qué te resistes?

Ichigo paró por un momento. Ahora fue ella quien no entendió. Después de todo, Ichigo pensaba que él ya sabía que ella lo odiaba. —¿De qué hablas, Kish?

Una sonrisa macabra apareció en el rostro del oponente. Adoraba la ingenuidad de Ichigo, pero aún más cuando la combinaba con una expresión de terror. Éste no respondió a la pregunta de Ichigo, en cambio, relamió su labio superior.

Antes de que Ichigo pudiera continuar protestando, Kisshu actuó más rápido. Arrastró las muñecas de la joven por encima de la cabeza roja y unió las muñecas; agarrando las dos con una sola mano. Esto requirió más fuerza en su mano.

Ichigo, al ver lo que había hecho Kisshu, sabía que algo malo pasaría. Se forzó a sí misma para librarse de la única mano que la sostenía, pero como había pensado anteriormente, Kisshu cargaba con una fuerza increíble. Comenzó a desesperarse cuando vio que no lo lograba y Kisshu no quitaba de su rostro la sonrisa torcida y pícara, y su mano libre comenzaba a bajar. Su respiración corto y se petrificó.

Kisshu volvió a reír al ver a Ichigo tan asustada. —Tranquila, Koneko-chan, no haré nada que tú no desees. —Suavizó un poco más su sonrisa, pero continuaba traviesa.

Ichigo quiso gritar de la contradicción. ¿Acaso gritarle que se quitara y que la sujetase de las muñecas en contra suya significaba que disfrutaba por completo de aquello? Ichigo sintió el frío tacto de Kisshu en su muslo. Cerró sus piernas fuertemente, aún intentando zafarse de la mano de Kish. Sintió cómo los dedos de Kish acariciaban su muslo. Kisshu dejó caer la mano por la ingle de Ichigo. Ichigo apretó sus dientes y cerró sus ojos fuertemente; queriendo que todo lo que estaba sucediendo, fuese sólo una pesadilla y despertaría en cualquier momento.

Kisshu, al notar que las piernas de Ichigo fueron firmemente cerradas, entrecerró los ojos, pero su sonrisa prevaleció. Se acercó nuevamente hacia el cuello de Ichigo y dio pequeños besos por la curva del cuello. Sintió la mandíbula de Ichigo tensarse. Su mano insistió allá abajo. Kisshu pasó de los besos a pequeñas lamidas y mordiscos leves.

Ichigo estuvo estupefacta. No sabía qué hacer. No era que se había rendido, sino que no veía la manera de salir de ello. Se había lastimado las muñecas al tratar de liberarse de Kisshu y sus gritos y alteración le estaba provocando un leve dolor de cabeza. Tenía una mano ajena en su zona privada y unos labios pegados a su cuello. –Mis… —comenzó a decir, un poco desconcertada. —. Mis padres…

Las palabras aturdieron a Kisshu. Se separó de Ichigo para verla a los ojos, junto con una sonrisa juguetona. —¿Qué con ellos?

—Mis padres… —continuó diciendo desconcertada—. Mis padres, Kisshu, ¡te verán! —Intentó engañarlo.

Pero Kisshu era más listo que eso. ¿Realmente creía que se presentaría en la habitación sin siquiera haberse fijado si había señales de los padres? La sonrisa de Kisshu creció aún más estrecha de lo que era y soltó una risa burlona. —Oh, Koneko-chan. —Sonrió más dulce—. ¿En serio creías que caería en esa?

Ichigo frunció el entrecejo. Comenzó a sudar frío. —¡Suéltame ya! —Se rindió—. ¡Yo no quiero nada de esto! ¡Vete, vete, vete! —Comenzó a sacudir su cuerpo.

Kisshu se rió de la respuesta de la chica. Esta noche le pareció bastante entretenida a Kish. —Eso no decías hace unos días —susurró impúdico junto con una voz seductora.

Ichigo abrió sus ojos por completo. _«No… No puede ser… ¡Seguro se refiere a otra cosa!» _pensó alterada, comenzando a respirar desesperadamente. —¡No! —chilló, cerrando sus ojos y se ruborizó con un tinte carmesí. Siguió sacudiendo sus brazos—. ¡No, no, no!

—¡Sí, sí, sí! —exclamó juguetón, abriendo los ojos por completo de una manera psicópata. Cerró los ojos por un momento, riéndose y después los abrió con una mirada suave—. Debo admitir que te veías muy bien en ese estado…

—¡No! —gritó avergonzada. Flexionó una de sus piernas, golpeando a Kisshu con su rodilla en su abdomen. El dolor había sido mínimo para Kish, pero aprovechó la oportunidad que se había presentado. El corazón de Ichigo se detuvo por un segundo al ver el gran error que había cometido. Kisshu volvió a reír.

Ichigo gritó con todo lo que pudo, irritándose la garganta. Comenzó a sacudir más su cuerpo, tratando de liberarse de una vez por todas. Kisshu no prestó atención a las quejas de Ichigo y dirigió toda su atención hacia donde su mano estaba. Se iba a divertir un poco más. Ichigo oblicuó sus cejas. Kisshu torció más su sonrisa.

Ichigo apretó sus ojos al sentir la mano de Kisshu serpentear por donde _no debería_. Si algo la hacía sentir peor que tocarse ella misma, era que él la tocara. Sintió los largos dedos rozar por encima de la tela de su pantaleta.

No fue el hecho de tener a Kisshu en su habitación y encima de ella que le aterrorizara tanto, ni tampoco porque estaba bajo su mando y la estaba tocando… sino porque comenzaba a _disfrutarlo_. Aquél pensamiento la horrorizó tanto y el sonrojo sólo incrementó.

_«¡No, no, no! ¡No! ¡¿Qué estoy haciendo? ¡Tengo un novio! ¡Y Kisshu es mi enemigo!» _chilló en su mente.

–No… —susurró. _«Hace tanto calor…»_ Su vista comenzó a nublarse.

En la mente de Ichigo, ésta pertenecía a una batalla entre sus tentaciones y su consciente, pero su cuerpo recibía órdenes por parte de sus propias tentaciones. Kisshu comenzó a ejercer presión y sobó (por encima de la tela) el clítoris de la minina. Por supuesto que la sonrisa de Kish fue pícara y traviesa. Tenía a Ichigo justo donde la quería. Se estaba retorciendo de placer a causa de él. La cola y orejas de gato salieron e Ichigo mordía su labio inferior; intentando callar los desesperados gemidos.

—¿Ves, Koneko-chan…? —finalmente habló Kish. La sonrisa simplemente no desvanecía—. Te dije que no haría nada que tú no desees.

La voz de Kish resonaba en la cabeza de Ichigo. _«No…»_ pensó por último. Abrió lentamente sus ojos. Aún permanecían medios cerrados, pero podía ver el rostro burlón y maniático de Kish. Relajó sus brazos. Kisshu lo notó y la comisura de sus labios se estrechó más. Ichigo dejó escapar un largo suspiro de relajación e inconscientemente, aflojado sus piernas y separado sólo un poco más. Todo iba de acuerdo al plan de Kish.

Al ver que todo iba muy bien, Kisshu subió de nivel. Acarició con sus dedos lo que fuese posible y después, con sus dedos, hizo a un lado la tela; encontrándose con la entrada de Ichigo. Kisshu sabía que había puesto de _humor_ a Ichigo. Sabía que de un momento a otro, Ichigo se encontraría gritando por más. Rozó delicadamente el clítoris de Ichigo, recibiendo un estremecimiento y un suspiro por parte de Ichigo. Kisshu sonrió dulcemente y dirigió sus labios a los de ella. Primero fue un beso tierno, juntando sus labios, pero después, y con toda la disposición de Ichigo, se encontró inspeccionando cada rincón de la boca de Ichigo con su propia lengua, saboreando todo lo que pudiera. Ichigo, después de que Kisshu se acomodara, separó más las piernas; dándole más comodidad.

Kisshu se trasladó de la boca a la mandíbula de Ichigo, besándolo lentamente, hasta la curva de su cuello, otra vez. Siguió dándole cariños e Ichigo comenzaba a jadear cuando sintió la punta del dedo índice de Kish dentro de ella. Kisshu atesoró estos momentos. Empezó a bombardear su dedo índice. Para añadirle más diversión, se detuvo. Ichigo calló y abrió sus ojos, sorprendida. Kisshu se incorporó con una expresión juguetona.

—Es todo por hoy, Koneko-chan. —Llevó su dedo índice hasta la boca—. Lamento que no podamos continuar. —Lamió su dedo seductoramente y guiñó su ojo derecho. Desapareció.

Ichigo se incorporó. Sentada en su cama, aturdida, húmeda e insatisfecha. Sacudió su cabeza; tratando de entender qué demonios había pasado. —Se… ha ido… —murmuró confusa.

Después de unos momentos, se escuchó el chillido más sonoro que Ichigo pudo haber hecho en toda su vida.

* * *

><p>Oh sweet jesus lord xDDDDD: creo que me pasé xDD ok, tal vez deba cambiar el rating xDDD aún así xDD díganme si me pasé xDDU (para cambiarle el rating o no :b) hasta me dio pena :B igual, síganme notificando sobre cómo escribí a Kisshu ;u; exprimí mi cerebro D: esta seco y achicharrado como una pasa :I jiji y lo weirdo es que xDD esta no será la última escena p0rn :z<p>

También aviso que :D borré los otros fanfics que escribía (bah, nadie los vio) como sea xDD porque dedicaré esta cuenta para sólo TMM (L) especialmente con rating M xDD a pesar de que suckeo en este tipo de fics xDD y aún más con esta pareja xDD me gusta hacerlo ;u; así que… :D ideas para un one-shot sexoso son bienvenidas :B! xDD plzzzzz Kisshu&Ichigo :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Lovesick  
><strong>Kisshu&Ichigo

* * *

><p>Una, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco y seis llamadas perdidas. Ichigo simplemente no saldría de aquella cama. Tanto dolor, tanta agonía. Todas las llamadas fueron del Café Mew Mew. Ella tuvo en cuenta que no debió haberlas ignorado todas. Seguramente las primeras se debían a su retraso al café y al resto de un ataque de los enemigos. Pero eso fue justo lo que quería evitar. O tal vez todas se debían a su retraso. No se atrevió a arriesgarse.<p>

La casa entera estuvo vacía y silenciosa. Lágrimas cálidas ahogadas y enterradas en su almohada. Su cuerpo cubierto por tres sabanas, aumentando su temperatura corporal. No le importó. No le importó que estuviera al borde de la cordura, no le importó las furiosas llamadas perdidas, no le importó tan siquiera su sufrimiento propio… lo único que pudo pensar fue… que nunca pensó estar tan avergonzada de sí. Tal vez era hora de dejar de llamarse como heroína protectora de la Tierra o fiel novia y más bien, como traidora.

Creyó que los latidos de su corazón comenzaban a detenerse lentamente. Sintió su corazón caliente y desesperado. La fuerte imagen de Kisshu encima de ella la atacó una vez más, haciendo que tomara con más fuerza de la sábana; queriendo esconderse de la verdad. Las lágrimas siguieron fluyendo. Su novio…, Aoyama,… ¿qué pensaría de ella? Sintió cómo su corazón, por un momento, fue clavado a la mitad por una fina aguja. Apretó sus ojos, provocando un tenso dolor de cabeza. Del callado sollozo, sus labios temblaron del miedo, deseando callar el tormentoso silencio. La imagen de su novio Masaya fue la más fuerte que pudo tener en su cabeza, fue la que más dolor le provocaba, fue la que más le _importó._

_«Aoyama-kun… perdóname…» _

Sintió que estaba por enfermarse con sólo pensar que en un momento alguno, ella _permitió_ que Kisshu continuara. Sacudió su cabeza fuertemente, anhelando poder borrar ese pensamiento de su cabeza. Al intento, se escuchó el timbre de su celular; haciéndole pensar que podría ser otra vez el Café. Abrió levemente sus ojos, enfrentándose con la realidad. Desde donde se encontraba, pudo ver su celular con la pantalla iluminada en su mesita de noche.

_«Tal vez…». _Frunció el ceño ligeramente, cerrando los ojos._ «Tal vez erré y no lo podré cambiar, pero…». _Los abrió nuevamente, con una expresión decidida. _«Puedo hacer algo hoy...»_

Al realizar el primer movimiento con su brazo, pudo percibir el primer arrepentimiento. Sacudió la cabeza y aclaró su mente. _«¡Debo hacerlo!». _Extendió su brazo, liberándolo de las tres sábanas y tomando el celular, llevándolo a su oreja derecha; incorporándose de golpe.

_—¡Ichigo!_

* * *

><p>Dejó de correr cuando vio que donde sus amigas le habían indicado el lugar donde se encontraban ellas y el enemigo, no había nadie. Apretó sus puños y dientes y antes de poder dar media vuelta… escuchó un sonoro grito desde lejos.<p>

—¡Ichigo! ¡Cuidado!

—¿Heh?

Sin poder voltearse por completo, abrió sus ojos y un estallido se presenció cerca de Ichigo, haciéndola caer fuertemente contra el suelo; lastimándola.

Abrió débilmente sus ojos, intentando recuperarse. Antes de que el aire se aclarara completamente, pudo escuchar las voces; guiándola. Corrió hacia donde creyó que presenciaban las voces y allí estaba. Robó su aliento y un latido de su corazón al verlo con sus propios ojos y escuchar su irritadora risa.

Kisshu volteó al sentir la presencia de Ichigo y sonrió estrechamente. —¡Ichigo! —exclamó de donde se encontraba.

_«Y-Yo…»_

Abrió sus ojos ampliamente y su respiración comenzó a ser dificultosa. No se imaginó que reaccionaría de tal manera al verlo. _«¡No puedo!». _Un par de lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos. Un tinte rojizo se apareció en su rostro. Cayó de rodillas al suelo, sosteniéndose con sus dos manos firmemente. El llanto comenzó. Fue demasiado para ella.

—¡Ichigo! —gritaron las chicas, acercándose a ella.

Kisshu, al ver tal escena, su gesto de alegría y emoción, volvió seria y aburrida. Llevó sus manos a las caderas, un tanto inconforme, esperando una respuesta más negativa por parte de Ichigo, una respuesta más _viva _e_ interesante_.

—Ichigo, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Lettuce, checando alguna visible herida en el cuerpo. No encontró ninguna.

Ichigo sacudió su cabeza y enjugó sus lágrimas. No podía seguir así. Enfrentó a Kisshu, mirándolo a los ojos y recibió una sonrisa torcida. Sintió un nudo en su estómago. Se levantó lentamente, con la ayuda de las demás y se recuperó.

—¿Me extrañaste, Koneko-chan? —Soltó una estruendosa risa. La sangre de Ichigo hirvió.

Fue suficiente. Había sufrido lo suficiente, ahora era turno de _él_. —¡No te saldrás con la tuya, Kish! —gritó enfadada.

Nuevamente rió. —Lamento informarte que ya lo he hecho, Ichigo.

Ichigo apretó sus puños, conteniendo la ira. —¡Bye-bye, Ichigo! —Unas ondas en el aire aparecieron, yéndose en ellas.

—¡No! —chilló Ichigo, corriendo con todo lo que pudo.

—¡Ichigo, espera! —gritó Mint.

Al último paso, se impulsó para un buen salto desde el suelo hasta alcanzar un tobillo de Kish, jalándolo con ella hasta caer metros más próximos; aterrizando ésta sobre el cuerpo de él.

—Vaya, Koneko-chan, tal vez quieras un beso de despedida. —Sonrió, dejando a la vista uno de sus colmillos.

—¡Calla! —exclamó enojada, cerrando los ojos y con lágrimas en ellos. Kisshu quedó serio.

—¡Jamás! —Continuó con el mismo tono de enfado y exclamación—. ¡Jamás te perdonaré! ¡Jamás, jamás, jamás! ¡¿Entiendes?_!_ —Abrió los ojos. Kisshu no respondió.

—¡Ichigo! —reconoció la voz de Mint desde lo lejos. Volteó hacia donde provenía.

—Es hora de que me vaya, Koneko-chan —respondió Kish—. ¡Bye-bye!

—¡No! —gritó Ichigo, regresando la mirada hacia Kish, tomando de su bombacha camiseta. Esto lo tomó desprevenido—. ¡Aún no!

Ichigo gritó con todo lo que pudo, sacando aquellos gritos a los que tanto calló y los reemplazó con lágrimas amargas. De la desesperación, comenzó a rasguñar la cara de Kish con las uñas que continuaban siendo afiladas a través de los guantes de su traje. Cerró sus ojos y dejó descargarse; intentando poder saborear la venganza.

En las descoloridas mejillas de Kish comenzaron a aparecer rasguños provenientes de las largas uñas de la Mew Mew. Unos que otros empezaban a sangrar ligeramente. A pesar del ataque de cólera de Ichigo, éste continuó relajado y con una expresión de aburrimiento. Después de unos momentos, ésta se cansó y se detuvo jadeando.

—¿Terminaste, Koneko-chan?—preguntó, esbozando una sonrisa burlona; mostrando sus afilados colmillos.

La boca de Ichigo empezó a temblar al no ver la respuesta que ella esperaba ante su ataque. _«¡No, no, no!», _pensó, forzándose a sí misma a hacerle tanto daño como él a ella la noche pasada. Ichigo soltó un grito de desesperación y dirigió sus manos hacia el cuello de Kisshu, intentando estrangularlo.

—¡Ichigo! —se escuchó una voz femenina desde lejos.

Las lágrimas de la líder comenzaron a brotar. Oblicuó sus cejas en la exasperación y sus orejas caían débilmente. Tanto odio le hacía mal. Intentó buscar voz en su garganta, pero no lo logró. Ejerció más fuerza en sus manos.

—¡Ichigo!—se volvió a escuchar una voz, pero con diferente entonación y con más desesperación.

Ichigo cerró sus ojos fuertemente, queriendo que todo desvaneciera sólo por un momento y encontrara paz. Al momento de abrir nuevamente sus ojos, encontró aquellos orbes dorados que la miraban con burla y narcisismo. Kish acercó sus manos hacia las manos de Ichigo sin realizar la más mínima fuerza en quitar las pequeñas manos de su cuello. Retiró las manos ajenas y soltó una pequeña risa.

—Tan linda como siempre. —Amplió más su sonrisa, sosteniendo las muñecas de ésta.

El sollozo de Ichigo tornó más desesperado. Nunca lograba ganar. —¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame ya! —chilló cerrando sus ojos apretadamente.

—Pero, Koneko-chan —sonrió dulcemente—, tú estás sobre mí. —Arrebató sus manos lejos de él.

Ichigo llevó a la boca su mano, intentando callar sus gritos ahogados. El nudo en la garganta que prevalecía comenzaba a doler como navajas. Posteriormente, tapó su rostro completo con éstas; no queriendo que Kish la viera en aquél pésimo y débil estado.

—Ichigo… —la nombró con tono de preocupación, rozando su muslo con su mano.

De pronto, Ichigo sintió que su mundo caería. Lentamente, fijó toda su atención hacia donde Kisshu había rozado su piel. El jadeo incrementó. Fue aquella electricidad, aquél estremecimiento, aquél sentir que había recibido después de sentir los dedos de Kish lo que la aterró, desconcertándola. Eso no podía ser posible, ¿o sí? ¿Sentir mariposas ante el roce de Kish?

Las piernas de Ichigo dejaron de responder por sólo un momento. Su interior gritaba por ayuda. ¿Qué le estaba sucediendo? Saltó de golpe de donde se encontraba, cayéndose contra el firme suelo. El corazón de Ichigo latía mil por segundo. Sus extremidades temblaban ante el fallido intento de recuperar el control.

—¡Ichigo! —exclamó Kish, preocupado al ver tan abrumada a su juguete especial—. ¡Ichigo!

Se arrastró por un momento en el suelo, logrando incorporarse y salir corriendo lo más rápido y lejos que pudo de allí; encontrándose con el resto de su equipo. Perdió de vista a su enemigo.

—¡Ichigo! —la nombró Mint, acercándose rápidamente hacia ella. —¡¿Qué sucedió?_!_

—¿Te encuentras bien, Ichigo? —preguntó Lettuce angustiada, siguiéndole a Mint.

Ichigo no respondió, más sin embargo, se recargó en sus rodillas tratando de recuperar el aliento y después poder procesar lo sucedido. Al haberlo recuperado, volteó una vez más, asegurándose de que Kish estuviera fuera de vista y al encontrarse con la nada, regresó con sus compañeras. Éstas la rodearon con todo tipo de preguntas, queriendo saber si todo estaba bien y si Kish no había hecho nada mal. Ichigo evitó las preguntas relacionadas a Kish. Ryou, quien se encontraba más distanciado del grupo de chicas, se acercó lentamente y con los brazos cruzados, cerrando los ojos; como muestra de frustración. –Tenemos que regresar al Café. Hay noticias.

* * *

><p>—Ichigo… se encuentra en un estado difícil —dijo Keiichiro con una expresión de consternación en su rostro.<p>

—¿No hay nada que podamos hacer? —preguntó Lettuce, volteando a ver a Ichigo, quien se encontraba sentada en una de las sillas de los clientes con un inmenso calor encima.

—Me temo que no.

—¿Cuándo terminará? —preguntó Zakuro de brazos cruzados.

—No es muy seguro aún. Puede que en un par de semanas o hasta obtener su objetivo.

Zakuro, Mint y Lettuce fueron las únicas chicas quienes se quedaron después de la reunión donde habían informado sobre los resultados de Keiichiro del estado de Ichigo. La líder, aturdida, se retiró de allí antes de poder continuar escuchando. Pudding no se había presentado a tal reunión, debido a su corta edad y continuó trabajando.

—Tenemos que cuidar de Ichigo —comentó Shirogane, levantándose del asiento donde se encontraba—. No podemos dejar que nadie tome provecho de esta situación.

—¿Te refieres a… —respondió Lettuce, siendo interrumpida.

—Sí.

La cabeza verde cayó levemente. Las chicas regresaron al trabajo e intentaron animar a Ichigo, diciéndole que todo estaría bien. Lettuce sonrió dulcemente, colocando una de sus manos en el hombro derecho de la pelirroja y siguieron con sus respectivos puestos.

Debido al atroz sufrimiento que recibía Ichigo, Shirogane se determinó a mandarla a casa y las demás chicas, a excepción de Zakuro por cuestiones de trabajo, quedaron de acuerdo en dormir en casa de Ichigo; no sólo para protegerla, sino para pasar un buen rato juntas sin peleas. Las cuatro decidieron verse después de que cada una regresase a su casa a recoger ropa y unas que otras cosas, o en el caso de Pudding, alimentar a sus hermanos pequeños y ponerlos a dormir.

—¡Nos vemos al rato! —Ondeó su mano Lettuce, sonriendo a las chicas; recibiendo la misma respuesta de parte de ellas.

* * *

><p>—¡Hay que jugar, na no da! —exclamó una entusiasmada cabeza amarilla, resplandeciente como el sol, mientras agitaba sus brazos al aire.<p>

Las chicas rieron por el entusiasmo de la menor. Lettuce dirigió su mirada hacia Ichigo, sonriéndole gentilmente como de costumbre. —¿Te sientes mejor, Ichigo?

Ésta cabeceo. —Sí…

—Supongo que aparece de a ratos —concluyó Mint, tomando otro sorbo de té—. Me pregunto por qué.

Los ojos de Ichigo tornaron blancos. Aquella escena aterradora de la tarde la persiguió, alejándola de la realidad por un momento. Su mirada fue perdida y vacía.

—¿Ichigo?

—¡Ichigo onee-chan! —Saltó Pudding frente a la mirada perdida.

_«__Eso no decías hace unos días… __Me ha visto… Su roce… ¿qué fue eso?»_

—Ichigo —nombró Mint, dándole un golpe en la cabeza de la susodicha; haciéndola despertar.

Ichigo chilló en la sorpresa. —¡Dolió! —Sobó la parte superior de su cabeza.

—Debes dejar de hacer eso —se quejó Mint. Discretas risas se escucharon seguidas de ello.

—Bien. —Se levantó Ichigo del suelo de la sala, sacudiendo la falda café que traía puesta—. Necesito bañarme. No tardo. —Sonrió una vez más y se alejó del panorama. Las demás continuaron platicando.

Subió las escaleras y abrió la puerta correspondiente al baño. Preparó la tina mientras se desvestía y se miraba al espejo, donde se dio cuenta que no traía buen aspecto. Una vez lista la tina, metió primero uno, dos y tres dedos de su pie para probar el agua, y terminó entrando por completo hasta llegar a su cuello.

—Esto… —susurró, contemplando de la alta temperatura del agua—Se siente tan bien…

Sintió cómo todos sus problemas se iban desvaneciendo al paso de los segundos. Cerró sus párpados, tranquilizándose aún más; cosa que necesitaba desde hacía horas. Todo fue simplemente magnífico. Paz. Eso era todo lo que pedía. Pudo escuchar las voces y risas provenientes de las gargantas de sus amigas, las cuales, de cierto modo la tranquilizaron más. Sintió cada centímetro de su ser relajarse con el agua.

Unas pequeñas ondas comenzaron a sentirse en el agua, pero a Ichigo no le importó. Todo iba de maravilla. Lo único que pudo hacer fue suspirar del gusto y recargarse sólo un poco más. Nunca creyó recibir una respuesta ante ello.

—¡Tanto tiempo, Koneko-chan!

Entonces, la paz de Ichigo, derrumbó.

* * *

><p>HABLO MUCHO<p>

-Gracias a The Kelpie por su idea :D la cual me ayudó muchísimo! Estaba muy seca :D (L)  
>-No sé a escribir a Pudding. Perdón. No me siento cómoda con los sufijos japoneses, pero los pongo porque son necesarios. Por favor, díganme si me ahorra toda la cosa de éstos y los dejo de poner, pero si es de su agrado, también díganmelo (: para continuar poniéndolos.<br>-Críticas constructivas siempre bienvenidas.  
>-Muchísimas gracias por los reviews! :D srsly 3<br>-Combino inglés, japonés y español D: oh por dios, pero todo sea por los personajes u_u  
>-Estoy segura que en algún momento se dirá qué es lo que tiene Ichigo, aunque posiblemente ya han de tenerse una idea xD baah ni siquiera sé qué escribo xDD parece que ni controlo la historia.<p>

Resumí todo (?) había escrito como cinco párrafos con esas ideas xD estuvo largo este capitulo :v


	6. Chapter 6

**Lovesick  
><strong>Kisshu&Ichigo

* * *

><p>Se dio cuenta de inmediato que ésta no sería como las demás veces. Pudo sentirlo marcarse en su piel. No sintió aquel común y previsto susto de siempre cuando éste se presentaba de sorpresa y en las peores ocasiones, a pesar de que ésta haya sido la peor situación en la que alguna vez pudo haberse encontrado. Sintió cómo su corazón, por sólo un segundo –como un interminable segundo–, se detenía y su respiración cortó al momento en que su garganta se cerró. En toda la duración de aquel tormentoso y silencioso segundo en su ser, pudo ver en su cabeza todos las cosas posibles que podía suceder en ese mismo instante; sabiendo que se encontraba en gran y atemorizante peligro. Nunca creyó sentir tal horror con sólo utilizar la imaginación. Por más infinito que a Ichigo le haya parecido aquel momento, continuó siendo lo que era; un segundo.<p>

Kish, al ver que su juguete preferido no había reaccionado de la manera en que él creía; desafiando sus expectativas, comentó interesado. —¿Heh? ¿Por qué no gritas? —Torció su sonrisa, a la vez que levantaba sus cejas curioso. Su rostro violó la distancia que había entre ellos, queriéndose acercar y admirar la expresión de la chica.

Ichigo, temerosa de ver la pavorosa realidad, mantuvo sus ojos cerrados fuertemente y un abundante sonrojo inundó su rostro. Contuvo aquellas pequeñas lágrimas que permanecieron en el rabillo de sus ojos, evitándose la vergüenza.

—Ya veo. —Relajó su intensa necesidad de verla, volviéndose a recargar contra el borde de la tina. Cerró sus ojos con seguridad de sí mismo y sonrió burlón —. ¡Te alegra verme! —concluyó con la misma emoción que la de un infante al tener el helado en sus manos, abriendo sus ojos con felicidad.

Ichigo, inevitablemente, abrió sus ojos de golpe en la sorpresa. ¿Realmente había dicho eso? Después de haberlo querido estrangular, ¿era capaz de poder decir eso? Liberó sus puños de sí mismos y se enfrentó a lo que tanto temió, a la peor pesadilla que pudo haberse imaginado: un Kish en su tinta, con ella desnuda.

—Bueno. —Acompañó su feliz mirada con suavidad—. Esto es interesante.

—¡Cállate y vete de aquí! —Regresó a la realidad, abriendo más sus ojos con una furia inimaginable.

Antes de que Kish pudiese contestar divertido o tan siquiera, poder haber expulsado la risa que contenía desde su garganta, escuchó la chillona risa de la Mew más pequeña, proveniente del piso de abajo. Dirigió su mirada hacia la puerta, olvidando por completo a la respuesta furiosa y adorable de Ichigo, dando a indicar que, efectivamente, la risa venía fuera del baño. Al momento de volverse a encontrar con los ojos de Ichigo, cuyos le recordaron tanto al color del primer chocolate que había probado de la Tierra, vio que ésta se encontraba con el entrecejo fruncido, sabiendo qué era lo que pasaba por su cabeza. Sonrió en el entretenimiento. —Veo que interrumpo.

—¡Sal de aquí! —El caliente y espeso odio empezó a contaminar su pecho nuevamente.

—Sh, sh, gatita —contestó a los chillidos de Ichigo con un tono de relajación y arrogancia—. Dudo que quieras que tus amigas se enteren de que estoy aquí. ¿O me equivoco?

Ichigo, con su cuerpo tenso e intoxicado –metafóricamente– por el odio, calmó su cuerpo y su cólera, viendo la perspectiva de Kish. Sus ojos tornaron blancos y perdidos, imaginándose cómo podrían acabar las cosas. Kisshu, satisfecho con el predecible resultado, acercó su cuerpo al de Ichigo; no tanto como para poder tocarla, pero sí para poder hacerla sentir su presencia ignorando su espacio.

—¿Quieres que se enteren, Ichigo? —Añadió un tono tierno, a pesar de que sus palabras fueron crueles y perversas —. ¿Quieres que vean cómo vengo en busca de diversión? —Observó cómo en los ojos de Ichigo ya resbalaban lágrimas que contenía. Continuó echando leña al fuego; junto con un sensual y juguetón ondeo con su lengua a la vez que hablaba—. ¿Quieres que sepan cómo la consigo?

Inconscientemente, Ichigo dejó caer su cabeza en la humillación. Sintió desprecio a su persona. —Heh. —Sonrió Kish victorioso. No le agradó ver cómo su gatita se ponía tan mal ante su tacto, pero supo que por medio de la culpa, la tenía en la palma de su mano. Ahora, después de haberla hecho ver el lado negativo, la reconfortaría.

—Ichigo —la nombró, con una expresión de ternura y preocupación—, sólo he venido a asegurarme de que estuvieras bien.

Ichigo, con la cabeza baja, alzó su mirada en la curiosidad. Aún avergonzada de sus pasados actos, vio cómo Kish se iba acercando cada vez más a ella, aunque parecía tan distante. —Verás —comenzó—, me dejaste muy preocupado allá en combate, Koneko-chan. —Sonrió dulce.

—Es tu culpa —contestó, de vuelta con todos los sentimientos encontrados de susodicha situación, forzando su mirada y los puños nuevamente; conteniendo la ira.

—¿Ah, si? —preguntó con mayor interés—. Dime, ¿cómo ha sido mi culpa? —Acercó su rostro a un lado de ella con una sonrisa pícara—. No te he causado ningún sufrimiento.

—¡Sí! —exclamó desesperada, levantando sus brazos del agua, queriéndolo abofetear y no pudo evitarlo—. ¡Sí, sí, sí! ¡Y siempre lo será! ¡Te odio!

El estruendoso impacto lo aturdió. Kish frunció su ceño ante las palabras de siempre. «_Te odio__»__, _cómo odiaba esas palabras cuando venían de Ichigo. Aquellas palabras que siempre lo atormentaban en la noche, aquellas palabras que fueron punzadas a su corazón, aquellas palabras que lo hacían enloquecer. Mas sin embargo, contuvo la rabia. Su mejilla comenzó a teñirse de un color carmesí, dejando en ella, el contorno de la mano.

—Muy bien —escupió las palabras.

Ichigo notó el enojo en sus palabras, y se sintió satisfecha consigo misma. Por fin había hecho algo bueno, aunque Kish no lo veía así. Kish lo veía como la entrada de la oportunidad perfecta de hacerla callar esas palabras. Haría que Ichigo retirara lo dicho, cambiándolo por unos musicales gemidos.

Tuvo en cuenta que después de la noche pasada, ya no requería de tanto esfuerzo para que Ichigo cayera rendida a sus _manos_. Sonrió ante este pensamiento. A pesar de que Kish se había distanciado sólo unos centímetros de ella; debido al impacto en su rostro, se acercó nuevamente; lamiendo lenta y seductoramente el lóbulo de su oreja derecha, dejándola desconcertada.

—¡Aléjate! —Extendió sus brazos, posándolos contra el fornido y descubierto pecho de éste.

Ignoró sus quejas e incrementó la intensidad. Aún cuando Kish se había presentado con sólo sus bóxers puestos, un tanto resignado, la idea de que Ichigo se encontrase desnuda a su lado lo reanimó. Se acomodó plácidamente al costado de Ichigo y fijo su atención en la zona donde se encontraba; sabiendo que pronto ésta se estremecería.

—¡¿Pero qué…?_!_ —no logró terminar debido a la confusión mezclada con el inicio del placer.

Ichigo había permanecido con sus rodillas flexionadas, hasta llegar al pecho; queriendo evitar cualquier tipo de contacto con su enemigo. Se percató de cómo sus piernas lentamente comenzaban a volverse débiles por las sensaciones de hormigueo que sentía gracias a la húmeda lengua que yacía en la curva de su cuello. Advirtió que los segundos que continuaba en aquel estado se hacían cada vez más pesados. Kish notó que la lenta y pesada respiración de Ichigo y comenzó a dejar pequeños besos marcados en su cuello y mandíbula.

A un instante antes de haber caído al abismo, recordó la realidad. Se sintió al borde de un acantilado; aún con la oportunidad de regresar a la normalidad y salir de su trance, la sintió tan lejana y se dejó caer; siendo oportunamente abrazada por los brazos de un demonio. Aunque la palabra demonio para definir a Kish, se quedaba corto.

—Koneko-chan seguro sabe bien… —gimió Kish.

El joven se había aproximado hasta a los labios de Ichigo, llegando a la comisura de estos; esperando la muy asegurada aprobación por parte de ella. Dejó entrecerrados sus ojos, buscando la mirada de Ichigo para no retrasar ni un solo momento del placentero y exquisito beso que tanto ansiaba y estaba por venir. Recibió el desvío de su perdida mirada. Se conformó con aquello y no perdió más tiempo. Aún permaneciendo al lado del cuerpo de Ichigo, se las arregló para poder besar aquellos labios que tanto deseaba. Al acercar su torso al cuerpo de la líder Mew, idolatró el periquete en que sintió el pezón de Ichigo rozar contra su pecho desnudo.

Posó sus rígidos labios contra los vivos de Ichigo, admirando su sabor y ternura; acariciándolos con los suyos. No pudo evitar gemir calladamente al revivir el glorioso momento. Quiso disfrutar de cada centímetro de aquellos labios tan rosados que tanto adoró, pero no pudo contenerlo más; tenía que profundizarlo. Serpenteó su lengua al exterior hasta chocar contra los labios cerrados cuyos besaba con tanta desesperación. No recibió una respuesta positiva inmediatamente, por lo que insistió aún más. Como puro instinto natural, dejó resbalar una de sus manos –la derecha–; acariciando las piernas de Ichigo, las cuales habían caído por completo hasta quedar extendidas a lo largo de la tina. Adoró tanto sus piernas suaves y largas.

Hasta que Ichigo se percató de que la mano de Kish ya estaba a la mitad de su muslo, una imagen apareció en su mente; castigándola.

—Aoyama… —susurró con culpa en su voz—…kun.

Kish se pasmó; deteniendo todo lo que estaba haciendo. No, claro que no. Ella no podía ser capaz de gemir el nombre equivocado… ¿verdad? Sintió cómo la ira se esparcía por cada parte de su cuerpo, corrompiéndolo. ¡¿Acaso se estaba imaginando a ese ridículo humano en su lugar? Se ofendió aún más. La encaró y con su mirada penetrante, la obligó a mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

—¿Cómo me has llamado? —preguntó amenazante; dándole una última oportunidad para revertirlo.

—Y-Yo… —murmuró confusa de todos los sentimientos encontrados y mezclados entre sí, oblicuando sus cejas y desviando su mirada en la vergüenza.

—¡Ichigo! —se escuchó una voz femenina desde el pasillo, distrayéndola—. ¿Está todo bien por ahí?

—¡Mint! Yo, eh… —Sintió cómo los nervios devoraban su interior. Saliendo de su trance diabólico, volteó a ver hacia la puerta; asegurándose de que su compañera de equipo no se presentase en cualquier momento. Después volteó a ver a Kish, quien todavía esperaba la respuesta de Ichigo—. ¡No entres! —Provocó más curiosidad en Mint.

—¿Ichigo…? —Los pasos comenzaban a sonar más cercanos.

La respiración agitada la comenzó a marear. Sintió millones de hormigas caminar sobre sus extremidades. No podía creer que el momento de la verdad estaba por venir. De pronto, la suave y silenciosa voz que aparentaba ser su ayuda por el momento; encontrándose golpeando contra su oreja, la intoxicó.

—Puedo deshacerme de ellas… —susurró delicadamente Kish.

—¡No! —Reaccionó y pegó el grito de manera desesperada, separándolo de ella.

—¡¿Ichigo?_!_

Kish rió divertido. Al momento en que Ichigo extendió su brazo para poder alcanzar la toalla más cercana, Kish tomó de su brazo; jalándolo hacia su cuerpo. —Sin trampas. —Sonrió travieso. Los ojos de Ichigo estuvieron horrorizados al darse cuenta que, efectivamente, estaba perdida.

Kish, ahora encadenando los brazos de Ichigo con su cuerpo y el de ella, se encontraba a sólo un par de centímetros de distancia del rostro enrojecido y horrorizado de Ichigo. No prestó por completo su atención ante los pezones de Ichigo rozando gentilmente su pecho, pero sabía que en alguna parte de su mente estaba enloqueciendo.

Los pasos sonaban con más claridad. Ichigo, con las lágrimas a punto de escaparse, fue sorprendida con los labios impostores contra los suyos; haciéndolo en el momento más inoportuno.

—¡Quítate! —se quejó murmurando entre dientes.

Cerró sus ojos estrechamente y sentía el cálido y espeso sentimiento de odio y repugnancia entre sus entrañas. Kish continuó insistiendo por la aprobación de su estadía en la boca de Ichigo, y deslizó una de sus juguetonas manos, en busca de diversión, por debajo del agua; liberando sólo una mano de Ichigo. Fue sólo un segundo antes en que, antes de que pudiese Ichigo abofetear nuevamente la mejilla de Kish, todo su ser se había desconcertado. Kish sonrió ante su victoria.

Ichigo bajó la mirada, encontrándose con novedades. Apenas se había percatado que sus piernas, durante su estado de nerviosismo y terror, se habían flexionado. Pero eso fue lo de menos, fue la mano masculina que se encontraba rozando su privacidad lo que la había dejado atónita. Lentamente y con vacilación, encaró a Kish; quien se encontraba con una sonrisa pícara. Sabía que era cosa de nada para el peor momento.

—Y-Yo… —tartamudeó con miedo—. N-No… —Miró hacia la puerta.

Kish comenzó besar dulcemente por la zona donde las marcas de la clavícula de Ichigo se encontraban. Detenidamente iba bajando. Ichigo, aún atónita, empezaba a disfrutar del cálido sentir que recibía al sentir aquellos labios posados en su pecho. Accidentalmente había dejado escapar un gemido callado cuando los dedos de Kish le habían recordado por sí mismos que seguían ahí. Kish pudo percibir el calor radiando por la entrada de _su _chica. Sabía que era hora, pero en el momento en que Ichigo había separado ligeramente sus piernas, lo hizo ampliar su sonrisa. Introdujo primero el índice, familiarizándole el sentir, y recibió un quejido desesperado. Acompañó al índice con el de en medio, bombardeándolos juntos.

Ichigo pudo sentir la exasperación en busca de más. Su respiración tornó entrecortada, dificultándosele en recibir más oxigeno que tanto necesitó. Cerró sus ojos, queriendo explotar hasta la última gota de placer de aquella laguna interminable, y dejó caer su cabeza contra la pared, maravillando a Kish al ver su esbelto cuello.

—Kish… —gimió calladamente y acercó, aún más, la cabeza de éste, entrelazando sus largos dedos en la despeinada cabellera; acariciándolo como muestra de agradecimiento.

Kish adoró la sensación de Ichigo acariciar sus cabellos, y su nombre en un callado gemido desesperado con aquella voz que sonaba como la melodía perfecta, lo remató. Detuvo sus labios por un momento y dedicó un momento para el cuello que le pareció tan sensual en ese instante; lamiendo la línea que se marcaba desde su posición hasta llegar al mentón, lentamente. Abrazó, con su otra mano, la curveada y delicada cintura; la cual, se encontraba con mayor énfasis debido a la arqueada columna de Ichigo. Ésta no se dio cuenta que, inevitablemente, su cuerpo se encontraba prácticamente acostado con sus piernas separadas y Kish sobre ella. Ichigo había sido víctima de la trampa de su enemigo; distraída de los llamados de sus compañeras fuera del baño.

Kish se levantó levemente, aún con la mano ocupada y el brazo serpenteando la cintura de Ichigo; encarándose con la pacífica y placentero rostro de ésta. Sus rodillas soportaron su propio peso, dejándose mostrar sólo un poco de sus bóxers. Vaya suerte para Ichigo al no poder darse cuenta que Kish, al igual que ella, _disfrutaba_ del glorioso momento, y lo _mostraba_ físicamente. Colocó sus labios sobre los de Ichigo, y fue correspondido al momento. Ambos, con los ojos cerrados, besaron con pasión los labios del otro y al cabo de unos momentos, fue _Ichigo_ quien pidió la entrada. Kish, contento, aceptó. Ichigo tuvo la fuerte necesidad de probar su sabor; el cual fue un tanto agridulce, y extrañamente, le había parecido hipnotizador.

—¡Ichigo! —exclamó Mint con desesperación, junto con las demás chicas; detrás de la puerta.

Ichigo despertó y levantó de inmediato su cabeza, pegándose sonoramente contra la frente de Kish; ambos soltando un quejido.

—¡Abre ya! —continuó gritando Mint.

Ante el golpe, inconscientemente, Kish se había levantado de su posición tan cómoda y liberó a Ichigo de su cuerpo. Ichigo, con los ojos pegados a la puerta, abrazó estrechamente al nerviosismo.

—¡Este…, yo…! —no encontró las palabras adecuadas.

—Espero lo hayas disfrutado, Koneko-chan —susurró seductoramente, sonriéndole por último. Desapareció entre las ondas.

La puerta fue azotada de manera inesperada y se vio una Pudding con un fuerte dolor en su cabeza, sobándose. —¡Pudding no volverá a abrir la cabeza con su cabeza, na no da! —sollozó infantilmente.

—¡Ichigo! —se acercó Mint furiosa—. ¡¿Qué ha sido eso?_!_

—¿Heh? —soltó Ichigo de manera inconsciente.

—¿Está todo bien, Ichigo-san? —preguntó con gentileza Lettuce, acercándose a la mencionada.

—¡¿Por qué no abrías?_!_ ¡¿Qué ha sucedido?_!_ —alzó la voz Mint.

—Me… —Ichigo recordó lo que había sucedido y un profundo sonrojo se apoderó de sus mejillas—. Me quedé dormida —respondió con inseguridad.

—¿Ah, si? —preguntó Mint, entrecerrando sus ojos y llevando sus manos a las caderas—. Entonces, ¿qué ha sido con los gritos, eh, Ichigo?

—¿Gritos…? —cuestionó Ichigo un tanto perdida.

Mint resopló en la resignación. —Olvídalo. —Cruzó sus brazos y se retiró de allí, dejando al resto atrás.

—Tranquila, Ichigo-san —respondió con una sonrisa dulce Lettuce—. Sólo se preocupa por ti.

Ichigo se encogió de hombros y desvió la mirada avergonzada. Aunque Lettuce se encontrase arrodillada a un lado de la tina, no le importó del mucho pensar en todo lo que había hecho en la ausencia de ellas, estando a su lado.

Si tan sólo Ichigo pudiese darse cuenta que en aquella situación, ella estuvo consciente y lo había aprobado por voluntad propia.

* * *

><p>Bueno… este capitulo ha sido un poco extraño xD Si~ mi océano de ideas se ha secado :v y por eso me he tardado tanto. He empezado otro proyecto :D Tainted Love, no será rating M xd los invito a leerlo~ :D sólo tengo dos cortos capítulos xD pero bueno, ahí le voy :L También, tal vez se den cuenta que intento cambiar un poco mi manera de escribir y si no D': pues es un fail mío xDD ahi me dicen como quedó :3<p>

Oh si~ si gustan, pueden darme ideas JIJI xD bueno, he querido escribir un lemmon desde hace tiempo (oneshot, nada más y de Kish e Ichigo) y si quieren, también de éste loool realmente ando un poco seca xD entré a periodo de exámenes DD': y se me está dificultando revivir mi musa xD Y bueno… sí, creo que eso es todo :D gracias por leer~ :v reviews?


	7. Chapter 7

**Lovesick  
><strong>Kisshu&Ichigo

* * *

><p>―¡Ichigo! ―exclamó en el silencio, seguido de un suspiro.<p>

Bajó la mirada hacia donde se encontraba su mano derecha, causante de aquella maravillosa sensación obtenida. ―Tch ―quejó entre dientes ante la patética vista.

¿Cuántos días habían pasado ya? ¿Tres, cuatro, cinco días? Estaba consciente que de manera general eran pocos días, pero para él simplemente le parecían eternos, y aún más desde que había comenzado a conocer lados íntimos de su pequeña gatita.

Kisshu suspiró y cerró los ojos, imaginándose cierta líder Mew Mew lamiendo su palma, limpiando de sus restos. Disfrutaba de la imagen mental.

Abrió sus ojos nuevamente y meditó su situación por un momento. No estaba lo suficientemente cerca de hacer sus sueños realidad, pero tampoco lo lejos que estaba desde un inicio. Aunque tenía que admitirlo, había logrado mucho más en un par de días con una Ichigo en celo que en meses con la regular. Se incorporó en su cama y restregó su mano en sus boxers, permitiéndose así, sostener su rostro con la palma de su mano mientras ésta se recargaba de su codo en su rodilla.

La verdad es que la espera lo estaba matando, pero todos bien saben que dejarlas pidiendo por más era la mejor técnica en cuanto chicas. Le parecía un tanto decepcionante el no haber conseguido nada aún. Claro, era como estar en el paraíso al ver a Ichigo jadeando y estremeciéndose ante su tacto suplicando por más, sobre todo aún más con aquellas mejillas tan sonrojadas y sus lindas orejas y cola de gato alborotándose aquí y allá, pero nadie podía tenerse una idea del número de veces que había tenido que limpiar su ropa interior una y otra vez debido a las constantes fantasías que tenía desde que había visto a su gatita comenzar a tocarse. No era nada nuevo, eso era claro, pero no podía comparar el ver sus pantaletas una que otra vez debido a sus torpes y tiernas caídas con ser el causante de unos angelicales y desesperados gemidos. Si tan sólo…

Podía sentir cómo sus boxers le resultaban apretados una vez más.

―¡Agh! ―exclamó en la impotencia.

Habían pasado ya cuatro días desde que había visitado a Ichigo en su tina. Pasó la noche allí, entre las sombras, observando a su pequeño juguete 'divertirse' con sus amigas con cierto remordimiento en su interior. Le parecía adorable ver cómo tales experiencias resultaban ser de las primeras así y que le desconcertasen en su rutina cotidiana. Era simplemente tan casta y tierna que le provocaba ganas de azotarla contra la pared y apretar su cuerpo contra el de ella. Sonrió ante la imagen mental.

Tenía tantas ideas en mente de hacer con ella que ni sabía por cuál empezar. Quería hundir sus dedos en ella, -oh, aún podía recordar lo apretada que era-, explorarla y explotar cualquier punto débil que ella tuviese, lamer sus jugos de ellos y hacerla probar a ella también. También anhelaba explorarla con su lengua, -maldición, aquella idea siempre lo hacía estremecerse y suspirar-, quería lengüetear contra su clítoris tan rápido como su boca le permitiera, succionarlo y hacer de todo que pudiera hacerla sentir en los cielos. Pero había una en especial. Una que, rayos, siempre que pensaba en ella terminaba por masturbándose ante la escena mental. _Ansiaba_ por una Ichigo con sed de complacer. Una Ichigo que, dejando a un lado sus deseos carnales, se enfocara en sólo brindarle placer y lo consumiese tantas veces como pudiese, tocándose mientras lo hiciera.

Una vez más, sus boxers comenzaban a resultarle incómodos…

―¡Ichigo~!―se quejó, cerrando los ojos en la exasperación, pataleando y golpeando la cama con sus puños infantilmente.

Era desastroso. Estaba seguro de que aquella chica sería su muerte.

No la había visto en días. Tart y Pie eran los encargados de los combates mientras él se la pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en su habitación. En otras palabras, estaba castigado, por más que le fastidiase decirlo en voz alta. Cuando sus superiores se percataron de sus múltiples salidas sin órdenes algunas, decidieron mantenerlo bajo observación hasta obtener resultados positivos por parte de él. En otras palabras, Pie decidió mantenerlo en su habitación hasta que las salidas sospechosas cesaran.

Intentaba convencerse constantemente que era para lo mejor, que eventualmente Ichigo lo extrañaría y que para su regreso, ella lo recibiría con los brazos abiertos, y quien sabe, tal vez con las piernas abiertas también. Se emocionaba de sólo imaginárselo.

Cerró los ojos y se tumbó finalmente en su cama una vez más. Tantas imágenes de Ichigo en su mente… tantos deseos carcomidos…

―_K-Kisshu… _―Podía escuchar con claridad su tímida voz resonar en sus oídos.

Maldición, simplemente ya no podía más. Chasqueó los dientes y frunció el ceño ante su debilidad.

Deslizó su mano derecha lentamente por su abdomen, intentando imaginarse cierta mano femenina en su lugar, jugueteando aquí y allá de manera traviesa y coqueta, llegando así hasta sus boxers. Extendió su palma y la posó sobre donde se encontraba su miembro ya erecto, frotando lenta y circularmente, molestándose un poco. Por más que le gustase realizar sus actos impuros de una manera acelerada y lujuriosa, simplemente adoró la idea de un molesto jugueteo antes de llegar a lo desenfrenado.

Instintivamente, empujó sus caderas al aire al sentir que ya no podía más con el juego, apretando su mandíbula al intentar callar un gruñido de placer y desesperación. Rápidamente, metió la mano por la abertura de sus boxers y jaló de su miembro, sacando un quejido al hacerlo.

Pese a que su tacto se sentía de maravilla de la manera en que lo ejercía, lo que realmente lo enardecía era la imagen de Ichigo haciéndolo tímidamente. Sus mejillas bien sonrojadas, sus cejas levemente oblicuadas y con unos pequeños destellos de lágrimas en el rabillo de sus ojos. Ambas pequeñas y débiles manos masturbándole de arriba y abajo, arriba y abajo, acelerando el movimiento conforme lo veía sofocarse.

Sentía su entero cuerpo caliente pero el calor se concentraba en aquella específica parte de su cuerpo en donde la fricción aumentaba conforme las embestidas comenzaban. Le gustaba pensar que aquel calor era gracias a las manos de Ichigo. Se quejó una vez más al imaginarla dando una pequeña lamida a la cabeza, volviéndolo loco.

―¡Ichigo! ―Ya podía sentirse cerca, sólo un poco más… no quería que terminara.

Ejerció más fuerza en su mano, llegando a incluso a sentir un pequeño rastro de dolor e incomodidad en su miembro, pero simplemente sentía que la sangre le hervía al igual que el resto de su cuerpo, queriendo explotar más de esa sensación. Sus caderas comenzaron a moverse desenfrenadamente de arriba abajo, sintiendo la intensa necesidad de hundirse en Ichigo. Su cuerpo rápido comenzó a sudar y sus dientes rechinaban en la exasperación.

No podía más, sintió una fuerte desesperación en agarrar a Ichigo de la nuca y jalarla a él, queriéndola a ahogar con su miembro y sentir su apretada y húmeda boca rodearle. Y, entonces, pudo sentirlo. Estaba cerca.

―¡AAgh! ―se quejó al sentir el clímax aproximarse, cerrando fuertemente los ojos y los dientes por igual.

Sus caderas se elevaban más cada vez que continuaba jalando de su miembro, sintiendo cómo estaba por llegar al punto culminante. Podía sentirlo cómo le recorría, cómo estaba por alcanzar el extremo, cómo…

―¡Ichigo! ―exclamó y empujó sus caderas una última vez en el aire, dando un brusco jalón final a la vez.

Tumbó su cabeza contra la cama al haberla levantado inconscientemente en la excitación, encorvando levemente su cuerpo, descansando y disfrutando de la placentera sensación que hundía su cuerpo. Dejó caer su mano derecha a un costado y suspiró, recuperando el aliento. Abrió sus ojos y observó el techo con una mirada decidida.

Tenía que verla esa noche.

* * *

><p>esto es raro ? mmmm espero y no se decepcionen por el crappy capitulo y un pobre horny Kisshu y no travieso mm no se preocupen tho? esto es solo para que vean que este pendejete tampoco resiste mucho y sigue siendo un adolescente caliente jiji ademas supongo que ya era hora de ver un poco de acción de kisshu? después de todo ya escribi a ichigo tocándose, faltaba nuestro papishulo uvu prometo algo mejor para el siguiente capitulo? bueno eso quisiera… la verdad es que ya ni se lol<p>

supongo que es algo inesperado que haya publicado esto? idk ya ni se que hago me gusta este fanfic pero no lo desarrolle bien (al menos no en los últimos capítulos jum) y me gustaría arreglarlo (si es que se puede) espero que el fandom no haya muerto? y aun haya gente que me apoye? uvu

no se si debería usar jerga ""obscena"" en cuanto escenas ~sexuales lol realmente le pensé en si usar glande o cabeza mmmm espero haberlo hecho bien? orz es la primera vez que escribo a un wey jalándosela |||orz asi se masturban? quien sabe ahahah yo digo que asi se siente no? la verdad es que es pura ficción lo que leyeron jum si un hombre lee esto notifíquenme si lo hice bien o si tienen algunas correciones (?) gracias jaja

por cierto disculpen mi narración? ya la verdad no escribo? ya me desacostumbre y ay dios ya no se escribir y si suena diferente al resto ya sabran por que orz

P.S admito que la idea de kisshu castigado y su ausencia es una referencia a mi ausencia jiji

por que hablo tanto ?


	8. Chapter 8

**Lovesick  
><strong>Kisshu&Ichigo

Advertencia: Smut

* * *

><p>—Nee… ¡Ichigo…! —Una cabeza rubia apareció frente a Ichigo, agachándose a encararla, quien se encontraba recostada en su pupitre—. Tierra llamando a Ichigo~<p>

—Ha estado así por días…—comentó Miwa un tanto consternada al ver a su amiga deprimida—. ¿Habrá pasado algo con Aoyama-kun? —murmuró entre dientes.

Habían sido días desde que Ichigo había tenido la pijamada en su casa con el resto de las mew mew; sin embargo, cierta situación no había desaparecido de su mente.

—Hablando de Aoyama-kun, —respondió Moe, levantándose. Dirigió la mirada hacia la puerta del salón y continuó—aquí viene.

—¡¿Eh?! —preguntó Ichigo alterada, levantando la cara de sus brazos.

Casi una semana y media sin que Ichigo pudiese encarar a su novio. ¿Cómo podría? después de todo, le había sido _infiel_ con alguien que detestaba y aún peor, su enemigo. Numerosas veces debatió consigo misma respecto a llamarlo infidelidad o abuso. Kisshu no obtenía consentimiento alguno por parte de ella mientras realizaba todos aquellos desagradables actos en ella, pero… ¿podría llamarlo abuso aún si muy al fondo de su ser lo disfrutaba y, en ciertos puntos, deseaba? Pensar en ello hacía revolver su estómago.

Ichigo alzó la mirada, en busca del moreno. Al localizarlo, sintió cómo su corazón se contraía por un segundo y su rostro tornaba rojo y un nudo nacía en sus entrañas. De pronto sentía cómo su cuerpo entraba en calor y su collar comenzaba a resultarle incómodo. Entonces, vio cómo Aoyama volteaba y se encontraba con su mirada, sonriendo vivazmente.

_«No… Por favor no… »_ Sus cejas se oblicuaron y sus labios se partieron levemente al ver cómo se dirigía hacia ella.

—¡V-Voy al baño! —Exclamó, y se levantó rápidamente de su asiento, recibiendo gritos de sorpresa por parte de sus amigas mientras corría hacia la puerta

—¡Ichigo! —le llamó Masaya al pasar corriendo a lado de él—. ¡Ichigo! —Sale del aula, detrás de ella—. ¡Ichigo! —grita por última vez al tomarle la muñeca, deteniéndola a mitad del pasillo. Comenzó a jadear—. ¿Qué sucede, Ichigo? Me has estado evitando toda la semana y… no sé qué pensar, ¿sucede algo malo?

Ichigo estaba de espaldas a él, con la cabeza baja, lágrimas resbalando por sus suaves mejillas. Cerró sus ojos debido a que no soportaba pensar en la imagen de Aoyama en su mente. Podía escuchar cómo en su voz expresaba la preocupación que había estado teniendo por ella y el pensar que no podía dejar de hacerlo sentir así, que ella era la causa de su malestar, que mientras él se preguntaba qué sucedía, ella sólo pensaba en Kisshu, le atormentaba.

Al no recibir respuesta alguna, Aoyama soltó su agarre—. Ichigo, —Su voz se profundizó y tornó más seria—si hay algo que te preocupe, algo que haya sucedido, _alguien… _lo que sea que esté molestándote… —Retomó el paso nuevamente—. Déjame ayudarte entonces. —La abrazó fuertemente por detrás, hundiendo su rostro en sus cabellos rojizos—. Quiero ser parte de tu vida. Compartir tus alegrías, preocupaciones… todo.

Ichigo podía sentir cómo Aoyama curvaba sus labios en una sonrisa honesta mientras decía aquellas palabras de aliento a alguien que no se las merecía, y pudo sentir cómo ella estaba al borde del llanto desgarrador. Llevó sus manos hasta su rostro y lo cubrió con ellas, permitiéndose llorar—. A-Aoyama-kun…

—Ichigo…

—P-por favor… —suplicó entre lágrimas, dándose la vuelta, encontrándose con el pecho de éste.

Aoyama sonrió, pensando que finalmente la había hecho entrar en confianza. La abrazó aún más fuerte. Después de un par de minutos abrazos, Ichigo decidió hablar.

—Déjame sola. —Extendió sus brazos, apartando el cuerpo masculino del suyo, encarándolo avergonzada. Aoyama parpadeó un tanto confundido ante lo sucedido. Ichigo comenzó a secar sus lágrimas, sin quitarle la mirada de encima—. Y-Yo… —Sus cejas se oblicuaron y las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir nuevamente. Juntó sus manos tímidamente y bajó la mirada, decepcionada de sus palabras—. Yo en verdad no te merezco.

—Ichigo… —La voz de Aoyama decaía.

—¡Así que por favor déjame en paz! —Salió corriendo seguido de ello, sintiendo el más atroz y agudo dolor en su ser al haber dicho aquello. Ella en verdad no lo quería fuera de su vida, pero, una vez más, le había estado mintiendo y de la peor forma. No era como si el secreto de ser una mew mew fuese poco, y realmente estaba agradecida de que Aoyama la había aceptado tal cual era, pero sabía que esta vez no sería así. Esta vez, Ichigo lo había traicionado y una noble causa no se encontraba en esta situación.

Corrió. Corrió y corrió hasta que sus piernas ardieran, y siguió corriendo. Se salió de la escuela, no podía estar más allí. El pensar que Aoyama se encontrase en el mismo lugar que ella después de haberle dicho aquello hacía su piel erizar. No quería ir a su casa, en verdad que no quería, pero no sabía a dónde más ir. Pudo haber ido al parque, a la estación, ¡al café! pero por más despreciables recuerdos que su hogar le brindase gracias a cierto joven exótico, quería un lugar a solas. Apenas llegó a la puerta de su casa, la abrió y la azotó fuertemente detrás de ella al entrar, y se dejó caer al suelo con sus manos tapando su rostro.

_«¡Soy una horrible persona! ¡¿Cómo pude decirle eso?! ¡Él sólo quería saber qué sucedía! ¡Es tu novio, Ichigo, por supuesto que se preocupará!» _Enjugó sus lágrimas, avergonzada de su persona y con el corazón roto. Había lastimado a la persona que más amaba en todo el mundo, y sabía que no podría perdonarse de eso nunca. Flexionó las piernas y hundió su cabeza en el espacio que había entre su pecho y rodillas, abrazando sus piernas mientras se encontraba así.

Lo que Ichigo no sabía era que alguien le había estado observando desde su encuentro con Aoyama. No, mucho antes de eso. Le había estado observando desde un par de noches anteriores. De tan concentrada que estaba en sus propios pensamientos, no se percató de que alguien le seguía y observaba. Y a decir verdad, una sonrisa se encontraba en aquellos labios mientras observaba a Ichigo evitando a Aoyama y, finalmente, confrontándolo. Tan alterada estaba que tampoco podía sentir la presencia de aquella persona parada frente a ella, con sólo un par de metros de distancia.

Ichigo intentó ver el lado "positivo" de haber apartado a Aoyama temporalmente. En sí no había nada bueno en Aoyama fuera de su vida, pero al menos así podría encargarse del estado en el que sea que estuviese, y también patear el trasero más fuerte de lo que alguien podría a Kisshu. Después, podría encarar una vez más a sus padres, amigas, luchar contra el mal orgullosamente y, sobre todo, encarar a Aoyama y suplicar por su perdón.

Levantó la mirada levemente, encontrándose con nada. Con sus ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, sus mejillas bien sonrojadas, comenzó a sentir bastante presión en su cabeza, causándole un dolor agudo. Inhaló profundamente para tranquilizarse y se incorporó, limpiando el polvo de la parte trasera de su falda y subió las escaleras, dirigiéndose al baño. Supuso que un largo baño relajaría sus músculos y humor, y con eso, abrió la llave de la tina y dejó el agua caliente fluir.

Mientras la tina se llenaba, se desvistió lentamente, observando inevitablemente todos aquellos lugares en donde Kisshu había posado sus labios sobre ella. Le irritó pensar que lo único que podía ver en el espejo que mostraba hasta la cintura, era deshonra. Intentaba convencerse de que no era gran cosa, que podía superarlo, pero… sabía perfectamente que no era así. Si alguna vez había odiado a Kisshu por ser únicamente su enemigo, había quedado atrás entonces; esto iba mucho más allá de rivalidad o una simple pseudo atracción. Esto era sobre humillación, derrota y control. Quería corromperla, y atraerla hasta sus brazos.

Se dirigió a la tina, introduciendo lentamente un pie a la vez y, finalmente, su cuerpo entero en él. Se recostó y recargó su nuca sobre el borde del extremo derecho de la tina y cerró sus ojos, dejando sus músculos relajarse.

Habían sido días desde que se había tocado. Mordió su labio inferior ante este pensamiento y bajó la mirada en la vergüenza. ¿Cómo, después de haber dicho tales atroces palabras a su preciado novio, podía aún pensar en eso? Rayos, seguro esto era algún tipo de maldición porque simplemente le perseguía y no tenía a quién recurrir; algo tan vergonzoso, inapropiado y sucio. Así como ella, se decía a sí misma.

Estaba sola en casa y se encontraba disfrutando de un muy placentero baño caliente. Por un momento se preguntó ingenuamente a sí misma si alguien cercano a ella realizaba tales actos, y comenzó a divagar. Podría asegurar que Miwa y Moe estaban excluidas debido a que simplemente _no podía verlas así_; prosiguió con las mew mew. Pudding y Lettuce estaban fuera; muy pequeña, muy inocente. ¿Mint y Zakuro? vaciló por un momento y sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro; imposible. ¿Keiichiro y Ryo? Se sonrojó al pensar en los jóvenes haciendo _eso_. Llevó sus palmas repetitivamente hacia su rostro, golpeándose numerosas veces ligeramente, en busca de desvanecer aquellos pensamientos. Ahí yacía la mew líder, preguntándose a sí misma en su tina si sus camaradas o jefes se masturbaban. Tapó su rostro completamente y murmuró entre dientes—. ¡¿Qué rayos me sucede?! ¡Soy una pervertida! —Cerró sus ojos en la vergüenza y se dejó hundir en el agua hasta su nariz. _«No tengo remedio…» _Entonces, un breve tono de llamada sonó en el lavamanos del baño. _«¿Eh?» _Se levantó y extendió su brazo, inclinando su cuerpo, en busca del pequeño aparato rosado. Lo tomó y lo llevó hasta frente su rostro, observando la pequeña pantalla.

Dos mensajes, una llamada perdida. Parpadeó un par de veces ante la confusión y le dio en leer los mensajes. Eran de Moe.

_¡Ichigo!, ¡¿Dónde rayos estás?! ¡Aoyama-kun te ha estado buscando por toda la escuela como loco! _

_¡Ichigoo~! No me digas que te perderás del torneo de Aoyama-kun, ¡toda la escuela estará ahí!_

Cerró los ojos un tanto cansada y apagó el celular, dejándolo a un lado de la tina. Decidió que no quería pensar más en ello, y supuso que Moe continuaría preguntando. Abrió los ojos y oblicuó las cejas al recordar. Había algo, algo muy por encima de todos sus pensamientos, preocupaciones y rabietas. Algo, que le perturbaba de noche y le inquietaba de día. Y sentía que la duda le acosaba. Ella no era ninguna experta, así que cualquier sensación más allá de lo que ella causaba lo anhelaba.

¿Cómo era que Kisshu lograba hacerla sentir como lo hacía?

Infló sus cachetes infantilmente y se sonrojó. Ella juraba que sabía y entendía que no debía enfocarse en cosas tan diminutas como esas, pero le inquietaba como loca. Tal vez porque temía que eventualmente desearía su tacto más que el suyo propio, o tal vez porque quería más de ello. De igual manera, lo quería. Llevó su mano hasta su frente y cerró los ojos, recargándose una más contra el borde de la tina. A veces su propia estupidez le sorprendía y muchas veces, le avergonzaba. Podría llegar a decir que le tenía envidia a Kisshu, incluso. Su rostro estaba tan rojo como un tomate, podía sentir cómo ardía su cara con sólo pensar aquellas cosas. Se sentía tan hostigada y con mucho calor… ella sólo quería experimentar un poco placer de vez en cuando… Eso no podía ser malo, ¿verdad? Pues Ichigo quiso creer que no.

Era tan contradictorio. Detestaba pensar en el tacto de Kisshu, podía jurar que sólo pensar en él rozándole un poco le provoca escalofríos de repugnancia, y todas aquellas veces en que él la besaba sentía que estaba por perder la cabeza y tal vez él lo encontraba adorable cómo se enfurecía, pero en verdad que si había algo que más deseaba de él, era que se apartara de ella. Pero esta vez era diferente. Esta vez… hacía su cuerpo querer más, esta vez en realidad le estaba brindando placer, le estaba haciendo sentir bien y ¡rayos! incluso mejor de lo que ella podía hacérselo a sí misma. Y aquello le carcomía. ¿Tal vez eran sus dedos…? Estaba a punto de abofetearse al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensando. No era como si estuviera pidiendo _su_ tacto, sino lo que sentía. A decir verdad, pensar en todo eso sólo la estaba poniendo incómodamente caliente. Era injusto, ella sólo pedía un descanso.

Observó cautelosamente la llave de agua, la cual se encontraba al otro extremo en frente de ella. Aún había un par de gotas de agua cayendo una que otra vez y algo allí le inquietó. Una pequeña gota de sudor recorrió la frente de la chica y frunció el ceño. Algo muy malo estaba pasando con su cabeza y tal vez necesitaría de Keiichiro para que le diese un rápido chequeo porque lo que se imaginó rebasaba más allá de los límites. No creyó que fuera capaz de algo así. Inhaló profundamente, cerrando los ojos para relajarse y encontrar paz, pero al exhalar y abrir sus ojos, sólo se había determinado aún más.

_«No puedo creer que vaya a hacer esto… »_

Se recargó en las palmas de sus manos a los costados y movió su pelvis hacia delante hasta donde se encontraba la llave. Después, lo hizo una vez más, teniendo su pelvis justo debajo de donde caía el agua de la llave.

_«No puede ser, no puede ser, no puede ser»_

Volteó a todas partes para ver cómo recargarse y acomodarse bien, queriendo estar lo más plácida posible. Levantó la pierna izquierda y la dejó encima del borde de la tina, dejando la mitad de ella fuera en el aire; levantó la otra pierna y ésta la dejó recargándose contra la pared, casi extendida por completo. Una vez más, se recargó en sus manos y acercó un poco más su pelvis hacia delante y llevó sus brazos a los bordes de la tina para sostenerse y acomodarse bien. Observó fijamente a la llave con una expresión de duda en su rostro. Si alguien la encontraba así… Ichigo no quería ni terminar esa frase. Suspiró pesadamente y cerró los ojos, llevando su mano derecha hacia la llave, abriéndola.

Un pequeño quejido salió de sus labios al sentir el leve hilo de agua caer directo sobre su intimidad. Sus cejas se oblicuaron y sentía cómo su cuerpo se agitaba ante la excitante sensación—. Ahh… —continuó gimiendo calladamente, aun estando completamente sola—. ¡Mm! —Mordió sus labios, cerrando apretadamente sus ojos al mover ligeramente sus caderas hacia delante, haciendo que la presión del agua cayese justo por encima de su clítoris—. Oh Dios… —Abrió más la llave, dejando que cayese más agua con mucho más presión. Posicionó su pelvis lo suficientemente cerca y acertado a que el agua cayera sobre su clítoris, donde se dio cuenta que apenas el más mínimo roce le hacía estremecerse.

Comenzó a mover sus caderas en movimientos circulares, haciendo así que el agua cayera no sólo sobre su clítoris pero también alrededor de él, estimulándole aún más. Recargó todo su peso en su mano izquierda al llevar la derecha hacia donde el agua caía y comenzó a frotar. Su espalda se arqueó, pero no lo suficiente como para alejar su pelvis del chorro de agua. Dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás y movió su dedo medio circularmente, relajando sus músculos y así, cerrando sus ojos suavemente. Gemidos más sonoros se comenzaron a escuchar por afuera del baño, llegando incluso a tonos demasiado agudos y desesperados. Eran repetitivos, y conforme la presión del agua sobre su intimidad la hacía completamente húmeda, sus tímidos gemidos rápido tornaron a gritos de abrumador placer. Sintió una presión sobre su pecho, y comenzó a levantar sus caderas a un ritmo acelerado, en busca de algo más. Su clítoris comenzaba a entumecerse y a hincharse, su brazo empezaba a doler de los constantes movimientos sin cesar, pero no importaba, nada de eso importaba en ese momento, ella sólo deseaba el elixir de su ser.

Sentía que estaba al borde del clímax, quería correrse de una vez por todas y sentir aquella abrumadora sensación de placer en su entrepierna, sentir cómo se humedecía cada vez más y hacía resbalar sus dedos, sentir cómo sus paredes estaban por culminar, pero… a la vez, no quería que jamás terminara. Abrió sus ojos, mirando hacia donde todo el placer se encontraba, y entre jadeos y gritos, introdujo su dedo medio, arrancándole un grito de placer, enderezando su espalda y sacando el pecho completamente. Exhaló pesadamente, seguido de un gemido. Cerró sus ojos y frunció el ceño, comenzando a sentirse exasperada y un tanto impaciente. Quería más, y lo quería ya—. ¡Mmmm! —Apretó sus mandíbulas para evitar otro grito sonoro—. ¡Ahh!

Se sentó nuevamente, su pierna izquierda aún fuera de la tina y la derecha ya no estaba extendida contra la pared, pero flexionada y apartada lo más que podía. Con su espalda bien arqueada, pecho afuera y pelvis atrás, introdujo su dedo anular junto con el medio y comenzó a meterlos completamente y a sacarlos lo más rápido que podía. Sus piernas comenzaban a agitarse constantemente. En su rostro se expresaba la total felicidad y dicha que sentía en aquel momento, aun teniendo sus cejas oblicuadas y jadeos incontrolables saliendo de su boca—. ¡Oh Dios, oh Dios, oh Dios! —exclamó repetitivamente al sentir cómo su interior se culminaba y estaba por correrse. Cerró sus ojos apretadamente y tensó su mandíbula, metiendo y sacando más rápido sus dedos, queriendo llegar de una vez. Iba a eyacular de la manera más perfecta, mucho mejor de lo que alguna vez pudo haber hecho, aunque eso sí, hubiese sido posible de no ser cierto alíen.

—Muy entretenido, Koneko-chan, pero estoy comenzando a ponerme un poco celoso aquí. —Se escuchó una voz entre las ondas.

—¡Kyyaaaa-! —gritó Ichigo con todo lo que podía al abrir sus ojos, viendo a Kisshu flotar con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro justo frente a ella, sólo a un metro del suelo. Aún con los dedos dentro, Ichigo cerró fuertemente sus ojos, exclamando—. ¡Sal de aquí, YA!

—¿Heeh? —inquirió Kisshu, sonriendo y levantando una ceja en la curiosidad. Soltando sus brazos libres, se acercó levemente en el aire, tomando con su mano derecha el mentón de la chica, haciéndola verlo directo a los ojos y acercándola aún más a él—. Creí que querrías una mano… —susurró de una manera seductora y tan cerca de ella que podía sentir el cálido aliento chocar contra sus rosados labios.

—¡Ugh! —exclamó completamente irritada, soltándose del agarre de Kisshu. Decepcionada de no haberse venido como planeaba, retiró sus dedos y abofeteó fuertemente la mejilla izquierda de éste, haciéndolo apartarse ante el impacto.

Kisshu continuó en el aire, a unos metros de donde estaba la tina. Con una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios, llevó su mano derecha hacia donde había sido golpeado, rozando levemente con las yemas de sus dedos—. Koneko-chan, creo que acabas de darme la mejor bofetada que alguna vez me has dado. —Comenzó a reír mientras observaba a su gatita reaccionar.

Ichigo entonces abrió sus ojos por completo después de unos minutos, dándose cuenta de que, efectivamente, lo había abofeteado con la mano que estaba usando para complacer sus deseos carnales. Un profundo y severo sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas y comenzó a gritar cosas al azar. Kisshu soló rio divertido.

—¡Largo! ¡Ya! —Ichigo tomó de la toalla más cercana a ella y, aún sentada en la tina, la puso sobre su pecho, esperando que la vista ya no fuera posible para Kisshu. Éste frunció el ceño al notar lo que había hecho.

—Pero Koneko-chaaan~ —respondió Kisshu, intentando sonar lo más infantil posible—. Pasé por muchas cosas para venir hasta aquí y verte~ —Se acercó nuevamente hasta el rostro de la chica, dándole un pequeño beso a su mejilla derecha.

—¡Aléjate de mí, pervertido! —gritó Ichigo, lanzando un golpe al aire debido a que éste había anticipado su reacción y se apartó justo antes del golpe. Ésta siseó en respuesta.

—¿Sabes?, a veces puedes ser cruel. —comentó Kisshu inocentemente, acostándose en el aire boca abajo y con su palma izquierda sosteniendo su rostro.

—¡VETE!

Ichigo podía jurar que mataría a Kisshu en ese instante. Sabía lo que había hecho, sabía cuáles eran sus intenciones. Sabía que había esperado lo suficiente como para estar satisfecho e interrumpirla hasta el último minuto sólo para torturarla. Pensar que la había estado observando todo este tiempo hizo su cuerpo estremecerse.

—No es mi culpa, Koneko-chan. —Sonrió Kisshu con los ojos cerrados, descendiendo lentamente al suelo—. En verdad no lo pude evitar… —Abrió sus ojos y la miró profundamente—. Verte en esa posición, en ese estado… escuchar todos tus gritos y gemidos… —Tomó paso y se acercó lentamente hacia la tina. Su voz había tornado seria pero la sonrisa prevaleció en sus labios y su mirada continuó penetrándola. Ichigo no podía despegar su mirada de él—. Al principio me pareció divertido, incluso hasta adorable, pero apenas vi cómo desesperadamente metías y sacabas esos dulces e inocentes dedos tuyos… —Dirigió su mirada hacia donde la mano de Ichigo estaba y sonrió pícaramente—…sabía que tenía que meterme. —Cerró un ojo coquetamente y llevó su mano frente a él y movió sus dedos intercaladamente—. Veras, Koneko-chan, mis dedos son más largos, quizás quieras de mi ayuda…

—¡LARGO! —Ichigo no podía creer lo que había escuchado y que inclusive lo había dejado terminar, y con su brazo derecho, lanzó toda el agua posible a él, mojando de su cabellera y ropa, recibiendo una histérica risa por parte de él—. ¡Ugh! ¡No sé qué te hace pensar que puedes estar aquí! ¡¿Quién rayos te crees que eres?!

Kisshu dejó de reír y parpadeó un par de veces con una expresión de confusión en su rostro. Llevó sus manos a sus caderas y se inclinó hacia Ichigo, nivelándose a ella—. Tu amante, por supuesto.

Ichigo soltó el más estruendoso grito de furia y jaló una de las orejas de Kisshu, haciéndole quejarse del dolor y a la vez reírse de la cómica escena en la que se encontraban. Una vez satisfecha con el mínimo dolor que había causado en él y lo suficientemente distraído, se levantó rápidamente. Planeando en escapar, apenas levantó su pierna para salir de la tina, se tropezó y cayó boca al suelo, recibiendo todo el impacto en su mentón al caer contra el frío y rígido suelo. Kisshu, sorprendido al ver que se había ido, volteó y al ver cómo su dulce gatita había tropezado, se asomó para asegurar de que estuviera bien, pero algo había captado su atención antes de que pudiera hacer algo. Malicia se mostró en todo su rostro.

—Mm~ —murmuró Kisshu entre dientes con una sonrisa—. Siempre me imaginé que el trasero de Koneko-chan sería bastante lindo, pero incluso esto es demasiado. —Una risa salió de sus labios mientras rozaba levemente la yema de sus dedos por encima de ellos.

_«¡¿Eh?!» _Ichigo volteó hasta donde podía y se percató que desde su espalda hasta los talones estaba completamente descubierta y totalmente disponible la vista para cierto alíen detrás de ella contemplándola, relamiéndose de labios. Se incorporó rápidamente y enrolló la toalla alrededor de su torso, agarrando el inicio de ella en su pecho. Lo encaró con una mirada severa y una gota de sudor recorrió su frente. Después de unos minutos, salió del baño lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieron.

Kisshu sabía en lo que estaba pensando Ichigo, la verdad es que le resultaba muy fácil leerla a ella y a cada una de sus expresiones y reacciones, así que en el momento en que Ichigo salió disparada del baño, éste salió volando detrás de ella—. ¿Así que Koneko-chan quiere jugar, eh? Muy bien, pero si yo gano, ¡exigiré mi premio!

Ichigo salió en busca de su medallón, preguntándose dónde rayos estaba para así transformarse y hacer de aquello una batalla justa y limpia, y también, tener al menos algo de ropa encima. Su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido y fuerte al escuchar la molesta voz de Kisshu detrás de ella persiguiéndola, así que aceleró el paso. Bajó por las escaleras y corrió alrededor de la sala, cocina y por cualquier esquina con tal de alejarlo lo más que pudiera sin ser atrapada mientras lo intentaba. Sus muslos empezaron a arder pero lo ignoró. Abrió sus ojos por completo cuando juraba que escuchaba a Kisshu susurrarle detrás de su cuello y continuó corriendo, aún sosteniendo la toalla en su pecho, queriendo evitar otra escandalosa escena—. ¡Déjame en paz, tú- —Se calló al no saber qué sobrenombres decir y una expresión de vergüenza y estrés se plasmó en su rostro—¡sádico alíen pervertido!

—¿Oh? —preguntó Kisshu con una sonrisa en la curiosidad al escuchar su nuevo sobrenombre.

Numerosas veces fueron en donde Ichigo se resbalaba y estuvo a punto de caerse, pero sus genes de gato la agilizaban y evitaba las caídas y sus piernas continuaban con su meta. Entonces, al ver que su medallón no se encontraba en ninguna parte del piso inferior de la casa, decidió regresar a las escaleras y buscar en su habitación, lo cual, creyó, que debió haber hecho desde un principio. Al llegar a su habitación, abrió su puerta y vio su medallón en medio de la cama y antes de que pudiera retomar el paso y salir corriendo detrás de él, Kisshu se adelantó y voló por encima de ella, aterrizando velozmente hacia la cama y tomando el medallón en su mano derecha.

Ichigo vaciló, con sus ojos bien abiertos ante la situación. No sabía qué hacer, si pelear por el medallón o escapar por su vida, pero mientras dudaba entre cuál escoger, Kisshu una vez más se había adelantado a ella—. Parece que gané, Koneko-chan. —Sonrió, dejando expuestos sus colmillos. Miró el medallón en su mano por un momento y regresó a ella—. Ahora podremos jugar sin interrupciones. —El objeto en su mano desvaneció entre las ondas y su sonrisa se amplió aún más.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó Ichigo intentando sonar desafiante. Determinación en su mirada, ceño fruncido y puños fuertemente cerrados.

Kisshu rio entre dientes ante el acto—. ¿Por qué no empezamos con un par de besos? —Levitó peligrosamente cerca al rostro de ésta, contemplándola y relamiéndose de labios. Descendió al suelo y tomó de su mentón y muñeca izquierda para evitar que escapara y la acercó a él.

—Ni creas por un momento que te saldrás con la tuya. —Lo confrontó mirándolo directamente a los ojos. Sentía cómo su rostro tornaba completamente rojo en la ira conforme los segundos pasaban.

—¿Hm? —cuestionó Kisshu, alzando una ceja fingiendo confusión—. ¿Pero ya lo hice? —continuó con un tono satírico—. Además, Koneko-chan, me parece que dejaste algo sin terminar allá dentro, ¿no es cierto? —Ichigo se sonrojó y desvió la mirada a su derecha, frunciendo el ceño. Su sonrisa regresó y tornó maliciosa—. Debo admitir que todo esto de la dulce Ichigo tocándose es muy adorable, a decir verdad.

—¡Oh, por favor! —volteó una vez más, armándose de valor. Con sus mejillas bien sonrojadas, pequeños destellos en el rabillo de sus ojos, y con el ceño fruncido, continuó—. ¡Como si tú no lo hicieras!

Kisshu rio divertido ante la respuesta de la chica—. Todo el tiempo, y siempre pensando en ti~ —Lamió sus labios después de contestar, mirándola fijamente.

Ichigo mordió fuertemente sus dientes y el sonrojó sólo incremento, si es que era posible. Comenzó a moverse histéricamente, logrando zafarse del agarre de Kisshu, pero antes de que pudiera escapar, sólo había logrado darse la vuelta hasta que éste tomó de su antebrazo izquierdo.

—Vamos, Koneko-chan, yo sé que quieres y tú sabes que yo quiero, así que- —Antes de que pudiera terminar, Ichigo había lanzado su mano derecha hasta su boca, golpeándolo fuertemente y callándolo a la vez. Ante el impacto, éste se apartó y soltó accidentalmente del brazo de la chica, dejándola avanzar sólo unos metros. Kisshu reaccionó rápidamente y se lanzó hacia ella, abrazándola de la cintura por detrás y acercándola a él, ignorando y esquivando todos los golpes al aire que daba con sus brazos y piernas. Como un pequeño gatito, le gustaba pensar.

Ichigo comenzó a gritar y a llorar al ver que eran inútiles todos sus esfuerzos. No quería imaginarse qué estaba por pasar o qué pasaría con ella, mejor dicho. Se alteró y abrió sus ojos por completo, aún llorando, al percatarse de la pelvis de Kisshu restregándose desesperadamente contra su trasero. Chilló más fuerte, suplicando por ayuda. Sus orejas y cola de gato no tardaron en salir disparados, moviéndose de un lado a otro. El exótico joven comenzó a susurrarle entre jadeos en su oreja, bajando después a su cuello dejando pequeños rastros de besos en el camino.

—Basta de juegos ahora. —susurró Kisshu en el cuello de la chica, su voz llena de exasperada lujuria. Mordió ligeramente la carne, dejando una marca rojiza-lila en ella.

Kisshu se encorvaba contra el cuerpo de Ichigo al ver que ésta se inclinaba desesperadamente hacia delante, intentando zafarse de su agarre, con tal de continuar sintiendo la perfecta fricción de su cuerpo contra el suyo debido a la manera en que la joven se alteraba y movía el cuerpo de una manera que encontraba exquisita. Empezó a empujar sus caderas rápidamente contra su trasero, dejando mostrar su excitación a través de sus shorts en un bulto, frotando éste especialmente contra ella. Entre gritos y quejidos por parte de la chica, éste deslizo su mano izquierda por su muslo, acercándose cada vez más hacia donde el calor radiaba, acariciándole en pequeños círculos.

—¡Sueltame! ¡Déjame ir! ¡Yo no quiero nada de esto, por favor! —suplicó Ichigo entre lágrimas, horrorizada por su vida en aquel momento. Sentía cómo su garganta se irritaba, pero no le importó. Sólo rezaba que Kisshu entrara en razón. Su abdomen comenzó a doler al inclinarse y sentir toda la fuerza de él agarrándola.

Los besos de Kisshu tornaron húmedos, rápidos y desesperados. Su aliento se sofocaba al sentir todo el cuerpo de Ichigo moverse contra el suyo, y vaya que se sentía de maravilla. Empezó a dar pequeñas y aceleradas lamidas a lo largo de su cuello y posó tiernos besos en su mandíbula, acercándose lo más que podía en busca de sus labios. Saborearla, tocarla y tenerla lo estaba volviendo loco. Ignoró los gritos de ayuda, totalmente convencido de que apenas la hiciera entrar en calor se entregaría a él. Lástima que él ya estaba listo desde que la había visto tocarse.

Olvidando el muslo de Ichigo por un momento, Kisshu llevó su mano izquierda hasta la cadera de la chica, agarrándola firmemente y jalándola a la suya, haciéndola chocar junto con su embestida. Ichigo, atónita y aterrorizada ante lo que había sentido, movió su cuerpo hacia delante, empujando leve y accidentalmente su trasero contra su cuerpo. Alzándose un poco en la sorpresa, logró sentir su bulto debajo de ella y recibió un sonoro gemido por parte de él ante lo sucedido. Volteó un poco, con una expresión de asco y preocupación al sentirlo tan cerca de su rostro.

—Ahh, Ichigo~ —gimió Kisshu sofocado, hundiendo su cara en la curva de su cuello. Cerró los ojos y disfrutó de todo el placer que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

Dejando un camino de besos en el cuello de Ichigo, ésta pronto comenzó a sentir la pasión. Rogó, suplicó e imploró a sí misma que no se dejara entregar, que estaría haciendo exactamente lo que él quería, que engañaría y entristecería a Aoyama una vez más, que no podía confiar en él, que era su enemigo, pero de repente… todo había dejado de importar entonces. Sucumbiéndose al placer, Ichigo comenzó a empujar su cuerpo, especialmente su trasero, contra el de Kisshu, queriendo sentir más de él. Volteándose, permitió que se acomodara en su cuello y con un rostro bañado en placer, lo encaró.

De alguna manera, Ichigo comenzaba a sentirse atraída a lo que había en los shorts de Kisshu y quería más de aquella sensación que le brindaba. Ambos con los ojos cerrados, restregaron sus caderas simultáneamente entre sí, chocando al mismo tiempo, haciendo más fricción entre ellos y sintiendo cómo ambos cuerpos encajaban a la perfección como dos piezas. Ichigo pronto empezó a gemir y a quejarse calladamente entre suspiros con los ojos entrecerrados en el placer y Kisshu, maravillado, besó, lamió y mordió su piel, desesperado por su sabor.

—¡Nngh…! —gemía una bastante sonrojada Ichigo, bajando la cabeza en la frustración. Su respiración ahora agitada y su espalda bien arqueada.

—Oh, Ichigo… —susurraba en respuesta, intoxicado por su esencia. Placer y felicidad expresado en todo su rostro.

Kisshu ya no agarraba fuertemente de la cintura de Ichigo, pero más bien la abrazaba. Sabía que había logrado su objetivo y ahora no había nada más que disfrutar y vaya que había estado esperando con ansias. Su mano regresó a su muslo, acariciándolo gentilmente y en respuesta, ésta separó sus piernas. Aprovechando del permiso, no lo pensó dos veces antes de deslizar su mano hacia su entrepierna.

—¡Ahh! —exclamó Ichigo con sus cejas oblicuadas y las mejillas bien sonrojadas. Pequeños gemidos entre jadeos y mariposas en su estómago. Lo dejó explorarla.

Kisshu comenzó a plantar tiernos besos en la mejilla izquierda de ésta mientras frotaba su intimidad. Aún sin detener sus caderas, juntó su dedo índice y medio, y comenzó a masajear por alrededor del clítoris, a lo largo de los labios y en medio de ellos, recibiendo numerosos gemidos de placer por parte de Ichigo, causando que sus shorts le parecieran cada vez más y más apretados. Después de frotar, deslizó sus dedos e insertó su dedo medio, humedeciéndola aún más de lo que ya estaba.

—¡Ahh, ah! ¡Kisshu! —Ichigo mordió sus labios, intentando callar los gemidos que tanto le parecían vergonzosos. Éste, al ver lo que había hecho, continuó besándole. Arqueando aún más su espalda y chocando contra la entrepierna de Kisshu, comenzó a empujar desenfrenadamente hacia delante, hundiéndose más en él. Dejó caer su cabeza sobre el hombro derecho de él, permitiéndole aún más acceso. Rápido Ichigo empezó humedecerse mucho más y sintió cómo en su entrepierna se centraba todo el calor—. ¡Mmm!—se quejó en un tono agudo, continuando con sus caderas.

Kisshu sacó su dedo y lo metió una vez más y así, hasta crear la suficiente lubricación como para deslizar su dedo medio junto con el anular—. Ichigo… —susurró entre besos Kisshu, totalmente excitado—. Estás tan apretada, apenas puedo mover mis dedos. —jadeó. Aún apretada, éste continuó sacándolos y metiéndolos, haciéndola mojarse aún más, hasta que finalmente había logrado meter completamente sus dedos. Una vez dentro, los encorvó hacia la parte superior, tocando así, el punto G de la dulce chica—. Mm, Ichigo~ —respondió deleitado y con ojos soñolientos—. Veo que no haces esto muy seguido, siente qué tan apretados están mis dedos dentro de ti… —susurró, seguido de un beso. Queriéndola torturar aún más, levantó su pulgar y frotó rápidamente en movimientos circulares en su ensanchado clítoris con él, sin sacar sus dedos mientras lo hacía. Simplemente no se podía cansar de su Koneko-chan disfrutar del placer que _él_ le estaba dando.

Ichigo no podía creer lo que estaba sintiendo. Sentía una enorme presión en su pecho y todo su cuerpo se agitaba y sudaba y temblaba del placer, sentía cómo sus piernas se debilitaban y cómo su intimidad se humedecía más y más a la vez que se calentaba. Mordió su labio inferior, intentando callar todos los gemidos que le arrancaba Kisshu. Disfrutó y agradeció de ser sostenida por el fuerte agarre de él, no sólo porque creyó que caería de espaldas en cualquier momento, pero la cálida sensación que le hacía sentir su cuerpo contra el de ella hacía su corazón acelerarse.

Kisshu pronto sintió la fuerte necesidad de hundirse en ella totalmente. Resistió las ganas de bajarse los shorts y tumbar a Ichigo contra la cama y hacerlo tan duro y rápido hasta que sus cerebros explotaran y hacerla gritar su nombre hasta que quedara afónica. Decidió ser un caballero y hacerla terminar. Además, no era como si fuera una tortura para él con su nombre en todos esos gemidos y la plácida sensación de Ichigo entregándose físicamente a él, aparte de que verla enloquecer en el placer en sí le parecía adorable.

—¡Mm, Kisshuu! —gritó desesperada, queriendo correrse de una vez, un pesado suspiro seguido de ello.

Al no agarrar más la toalla y al su cuerpo estar completamente arqueado, rápidamente ésta cayó, dejándola total y completamente expuesta. ¿Lo peor? Ichigo casi estaba agradecida de ello. Kisshu, sin pensarlo dos veces, dejó la cintura y llevó su mano hasta el seno izquierdo y comenzó a agarrarlo bruscamente, masajeando, apretando y frotando su pezón, rápido tornándolo erecto—. Maldición, Ichigo… —murmuró entre dientes y mordió levemente su hombro izquierdo. Sentir cómo la intimidad de Ichigo apretaba sus dedos dentro le haría perder la cabeza.

Desesperada por más, Ichigo comenzó a flexionar sus rodillas rápidamente, empujando sus caderas hacia atrás a la vez, obteniendo así, no sólo la pelvis del joven detrás de él, pero haciendo que sus dedos se hundieran más en ella. Kisshu, al ver esto, metió y sacó sus dedos rápidamente, chocando contra el movimiento de Ichigo, causando más fricción. Maravillada de la sensación, apretó su trasero aún más contra el cuerpo de éste, moviéndolo arriba y abajo, y circularmente alrededor de su marcada exaltación. Kisshu no podía creerlo, ¡su Koneko-chan quería complacerlo!

Ichigo no creyó aguantar mucho más, sintió su interior cómo se culminaba y estaba a punto de correrse, podía sentirlo, sus paredes humedeciéndose. Rápido sintió como si estuviera a punto de orinar y cómo su intimidad se calentaba cada vez más, más y más. Sentía que algo se aproximaba y explotaría dentro de ella.

—Ahh, Koneko-chan, estás por correrte… —Aceleró el movimiento de sus dedos, el sonido de ellos chocando contra la humedad maravilló sus oídos. Besó tiernamente su piel—. Hazlo con mis dedos dentro.

Ichigo agarró del antebrazo izquierdo de éste, apoyándose, y comenzó a brincar desenfrenadamente mientras gritaba sonoramente su nombre. Kisshu, encantado ante la vista de Ichigo saltando en sus dedos y sus senos rebotando, enseguida sintió cómo estaba por llegar al clímax también—. ¡Oh, Kisshu! ¡Más! ¡Más! ¡Más! —Escuchar su nombre en gemidos haría que se corriera con ella, él juraba—. ¡Kisshuuuu! —Y entonces, lo sintió.

Un profundo y pesado suspiró salió de los labios de Ichigo, descansando finalmente. Dejó recargarse totalmente contra el cuerpo de Kisshu, dejando caer su cabeza plácidamente en el hombro de éste. Dando unos últimos empujones con sus caderas, relajó sus músculos al sentir cómo se corría en los dedos de éste, descansando finalmente. Sintió cómo su cuerpo se hundía en paz.

Satisfecho, Kisshu sonrió traviesamente y retiró su mano de donde estaba, llevándolos a él. Sus dedos ahora bañados en los jugos de Ichigo, los llevó frente al rostro de ésta, quien se encontraba jadeando y totalmente agotada—. Ahora, límpialos. Después de todo, fuiste _tú_ quien lo causó. —No pudo evitar dejar escapar una risa maliciosa después de ello.

Distraída y abrumada por el placer, Ichigo cerró sus ojos, oblicuó sus cejas y junto con sus mejillas sonrojadas, separó sus labios y entre jadeos acercó su rostro a los dedos, metiéndolos completamente a su boca. Succionó lentamente, meciéndose hacia adelante y atrás, probando de su sabor. No pasó mucho de que acelerara el ritmo y comenzara a lamer el largo de los dedos por dentro de su boca, haciendo énfasis en la punta de ellos.

Kisshu juró que perdería la cabeza. Ya no tenía más esa sonrisa pícara que siempre tenía, pero más bien estaba completamente perdido en la vista de su gatita succionando y lamiendo lo que restaba de su sabor de sus dedos. Pronto su corazón se aceleró y su respiración se agitó; sintió cómo una sensación de inquietud nacía en sus entrañas y cómo su miembro comenzaba a pulsar. ¡Maldición! ¡Ichigo no tenía idea de lo tan sexy que podía ser! ¡Lo estaba molestando! Sólo se imaginó algo más grande y grueso en la boca de la dulce chica en lugar de sus dedos.

La expresión en el rostro de Ichigo era perfección pura; acalorada, completamente concentrada en succionar, ojos cerrados, cejas oblicuadas, mejillas bien sonrojadas, y un hilo de saliva derramar desde la comisura de sus labios, y no creyó aguantar más. Tensando su mandíbula, continuó observando la dedicación de la chica e, inconscientemente, comenzó a empujar sus caderas una vez más contra su cuerpo, imaginándose que era su miembro el cual empujaba cada vez más y más a su boca. No pasó mucho en que se acomodara nuevamente en la curva de su cuello inhalando la dulce esencia, plantando suaves besos en su piel.

Ichigo entonces tomó de la mano de Kisshu, sacando los dedos se su boca. Éste, sorprendido, abrió los ojos y observó lo que estaba por hacer, causándole tragar dificultosamente. Ichigo entreabrió sus ojos y entre jadeos, en vez de mecerse hacia ellos, agarró de la mano y la acercó continuamente, succionando lo que restaba de ellos. Jugueteó con su lengua, lamiendo aquí y allá, finalmente concentrándose en la punta de ellos.

—Mm, Koneko-chan~ —murmuró entre besos en la dicha—. Me estás matando aquí…

Una vez satisfecha, Ichigo dejó los dedos, un hilo de saliva uniendo la punta de ellos hasta sus labios. Relamió lo restante de sus labios, recargándose una vez más contra el cuerpo masculino detrás del suyo. Suspiró y cerró sus ojos, finalmente descansada. Oh, pero Kisshu no se detendría ahí. Decidió jugar con ella por un rato o, como él prefería llamarlo, torturarla.

—Muy bien. —Sonrió, agarrando con ambas manos las caderas de Ichigo, volteándola completamente a él—. Mi turno ahora.

—¿Heeh? —cuestionó una Ichigo confundida y sonrojada, apartando sus brazos y dando un paso atrás como reacción automática al ver cómo se ponía en cuclillas.

—Tranquila. —contestó Kisshu, separando sus piernas y agarrando su trasero después—. Disfrutarás esto, créeme. —Y con eso, le dedicó una sonrisa y una mirada pícara, cerrando sus ojos tranquilamente y acercando su rostro y jalándola a él a la vez.

Ichigo cerró sus ojos fuertemente, no queriendo ver lo que le estaba a punto de hacer Kisshu. Y antes de que pudiera alejarlo de ella y demandar una explicación por parte de él, sintió cómo sus rodillas se debilitaron y estuvo a punto de caerse encima de él—. ¡Kyaaa! —exclamó, sonrojándose severamente y agarrando con sus dos manos la cabeza de Kisshu al sentir su lengua recorrer el largo de sus muslos hasta llegar a su entrepierna—. ¡Nngh, Ki-Kisshu! —Abrió un ojo en la vergüenza—. ¡¿Qu-Qué crees que estás haciendo?!

—Shh. —susurró suavemente Kisshu mientras besaba el interior de sus muslos, haciéndola estremecerse ante el cálido aliento chocar contra su piel.

Ichigo rápido sintió cómo los besos se volvieron húmedos y su lengua recorriendo su piel también, lamiendo los restos del líquido que había derramado después de haberse corrido en sus dedos—. Nngh. —se quejó entre dientes, cerrando sus ojos al sentir cómo se aproximaba a su objetivo. Con su cuerpo temblando y sudando, se entregó completamente a él, una vez más.

Kisshu abrió sus ojos y se encontró con una Ichigo jadeando y mordiendo sus labios, a punto de dejar caer su cabeza para atrás, sus senos obstruyendo la vista -no que a él le importara- y se sonrió para sí. Cerró sus ojos otra vez y regresó a lo que estaba.

Sacando completamente su lengua, la recorrió de abajo a arriba, llegando a su clítoris. Obtuvo un largo y sonoro suspiro por parte de Ichigo e inmediatamente la sostuvo más fuerte de lo que estaba haciendo, asegurándose de que no se cayera, aunque la idea de Ichigo cayendo encima de su rostro no le parecía tan mal. Más bien, soñó con que Ichigo se sentara en su cara y complacerla hasta que su lengua se entumeciera, y seguir complaciéndola. Dejando sus pensamientos a un lado, empezó a masajear y apretar su trasero, queriendo un poco de él. Su lengua comenzó a moverse desenfrenadamente alrededor de su clítoris, haciendo gritar a Ichigo su nombre una y otra y otra vez. Emocionado y motivado por aquello, comenzó a dar pequeñas y rápidas lengüetadas en el mismo punto donde se encontraba, haciéndola temblar y empujar sus caderas al mismo ritmo de sus lamidas. Kisshu, maravillado de su sabor y estimulado por el movimiento de sus caderas, rápido causó a la chica mojarse por completo, su lengua sin poder detenerse. Kisshu no podía creerlo, ¡su sueño se había cumplido! ¡Su cabeza estaba entre las piernas de su Koneko-chan! Y escucharla gritar y gemir su nombre estaba enloqueciéndolo. Lamió y mordió suavemente de los labios de Ichigo, introduciendo después su lengua, metiendo y sacando, simulando ser algo más—. Mmm, Koneko-chan, estás muy mojada~ —comentó mientras lamía aceleradamente su entrada. El escuchar su lengua chocar constantemente contra la húmeda intimidad de Ichigo hacía su miembro pulsar y su estómago retorcerse. Le sorprendía pensar cómo era que su miembro continuaba erecto sin haberse corrido aún.

—¡Ahh, Kisshu! —gritó Ichigo desesperada, enterrando y deslizando sus dedos por los cabellos de Kisshu, masajeándolo levemente. Éste sintió cosquillas en su interior al sentir sus dedos acariciarle—. ¡Ah, ah, ah! —Sentía su entrepierna pulsar. Abrió sus ojos y lo observó, sintiéndose culpable al darse cuenta de lo mucho que le excitaba verlo así. Entonces, lo sintió. Sus músculos se calentaban y sus paredes se contraían y sentía cómo cada vez se humedecía más. Kisshu, percatándose también, decidió molestarla y sabiendo que el clítoris era su punto débil, dejó de enfocarse en él, haciéndola acercarse tanto al clímax pero no lo suficiente como para alcanzarlo. Ichigo no tardó mucho en darse cuenta de sus intenciones y no dudó en jalar débilmente su cabello entre sus dedos, regañándolo—. ¡Kisshu! ¡Detente ya!

—¿Hm? —preguntó Kisshu, fingiendo ignorancia, deteniéndose a encararla—. ¿No te gusta?

Ichigo frunció el ceño, sonrojándose por completo—. ¡Deja de molestarme!

Kisshu comenzó a reírse en respuesta. Sacó su lengua, aún mirándola fijamente, y la movió de un lado a otro rápidamente contra su clítoris, molestándola—. ¿Qué quieres decir, Koneko-chan? —respondió entre lamidas y con una sonrisa pícara.

Ichigo podía sentir su cuerpo calentarse aún más y desvió la mirada, aflojando sus dedos entre los cabellos—. ¡S-Sólo termina de una vez!

Kisshu se rio otra vez y continuó, finalmente dejándola terminar. Agarró sus caderas firmemente y la llevó a él una vez más. Acercando sus labios hacia su clítoris, lo rodeó y succionó de él, lamiéndolo después de un lado a otro lo más rápido que pudo.

Ichigo sintió que se sofocaba y sus caderas, inconscientemente, se movían al ritmo de él. Kisshu las mantuvo quietas y continuó, llevándola finalmente al clímax—. ¡Kisshuu! —gritó, seguido de un pesado suspiro y, una vez más, sintió cómo su cuerpo se hundía en paz. Sus orejas y cola de gato de aquí y allá en la felicidad.

Levantándose ágilmente, Kisshu abrazó de su cintura, dejándola recargarse en él en la euforia. Acurrucándose en su pecho, satisfecha y descansada, Ichigo pronto fue interrumpida por una voz masculina—. Veo que a Koneko-chan le gusta lengua, ¿eh? —Rio burlón.

Ichigo intentó apartarse de él al extender sus brazos contra su pecho, pero rápido fue detenida por él, agarrándole de las muñecas y dejándolas caer sin interponerse entre sus cuerpos—. Yo también quiero un poco de eso. —susurró suavemente en su negra y peluda oreja—. Así que exijo mi recompensa. —Entonces, Kisshu tomó una de las manos que agarraba y la frotó contra el bulto que se había formado en sus shorts, arrancándole un quejido de placer, inclinándose más hacia el cuerpo femenino.

—¿Eehhh? —preguntó Ichigo asustada, apartándose de él lo más rápido que pudo. Kisshu parpadeó un par de veces en la sorpresa, mirándola confundido—. Yo… eh… —musitó en respuesta, bajando la mirada. No sabía qué decir y a decir verdad sentía miedo y… ¿vergüenza? Continuó sonrojándose y murmurando entre dientes con la mirada baja.

—Oh vamos, Ichigo —Se acercó Kisshu, tomándole nuevamente de la muñeca derecha, queriéndola acercar a él—. No puedes estar hablando en serio. —Sonrió tiernamente. Jaló de su muñeca, atrayéndola a él y apretando su trasero con su otra mano, su rostro tan cerca al de ella que casi podía saborear su aliento.

Ichigo frunció el ceño y abrió sus ojos al sentir cómo Kisshu la había agarrado, e intentó zafarse de su agarre—. ¡No! ¡Suéltame!

Kisshu no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. ¿Tan egoísta podía ser Ichigo? ¿O tan estúpido podía ser él por creer que en realidad algo sucedería entre ellos? De igual manera, no le agradó ninguna idea, en lo absoluto. Sintió cómo su sangre comenzaba a hervir al verla pelear contra su agarre. Simplemente no lo entendía, ¡lo había hecho todo bien! La agarró en el más inoportuno momento, la "cortejó" hasta que accediera, la satisfizo e incluso la había hecho cooperar hasta cierto punto, ¿y ahora le hacía eso? No podía dejar eso pasar. Desesperado y cansado de juegos, sacó a relucir su verdadera cara—. ¡Harás lo que yo diga!

Ichigo tragó dificultosamente, nada bueno podía salir ahora. No era como si Kisshu forzándole a hacer algo era algo nuevo y vaya que hasta su palabra había dejado de sonar válida, pero era uno de esos momentos en que ella podía sentir cómo no era el comienzo de un simple juego, pero más bien una pesadilla. De alguna extraña manera, empezó a sentirse más consciente de su desnudez y sintió cómo su cara se enrojecía. Bajando la cabeza, aun mirándolo, susurró—. Ki-Kisshu… d-déjame ir…

—¡No! —Apretó el agarre en su muñeca, causándola retorcerse del dolor.

—¡Suéltame! ¡Me lastimas! —chilló de dolor.

—¡Es hora de que veas quién manda aquí! —La agarró fuertemente de ambos brazos, enterrándole sus largas uñas y cargándola hasta al borde de la cama, sentándola bruscamente.

—¡Kisshu! ¡Detente ya! —gritó Ichigo molesta y algo asustada. Ya no la estaba restringiendo, la estaba lastimando hasta llegar al punto de dejarle marcas.

Improvisando, Kisshu comenzó a desatar una de sus vendas, empezando con las del brazo izquierdo primero, yendo después con las de la derecha, determinación escrita en toda su cara. Ichigo, asustada al ver lo que hacía, comenzó a gritar e intentó levantarse y escapar, pero rápido fue detenida; siendo agarrada del antebrazo y fue sentada otra vez, Kisshu ejerciendo fuerza de más en su mano. Ichigo entonces empezó a llorar. Desatando sus vendas finalmente, sostuvo una con sus labios y usó la otra para atar fuertemente las muñecas de Ichigo detrás de ella.

—¡Por favor…! ¡Detente, Kisshu…! —suplicó entre lágrimas, sus orejas de gato cayendo débilmente.

Kisshu se sentía bastante contradicho. Había algo emocionante en ver a Ichigo llorar y pensar que estaba por forzarla a satisfacer sus necesidades lo excitaba mucho; sin embargo, no quería que Ichigo llorara por él. A decir verdad, encontraba satisfactorio ver a su Ichigo llorar, romperse frente a él era algo que le estimulaba y encontraba bastante atractivo, sin importar qué razón era por la que llorara, incluso a veces siendo él la causa mejorándolo aún más, pero él no quería que ella llorara por la repugnancia que le tenía a su tacto, eso hería totalmente sus sentimientos. Verla llorar y a punto de satisfacerlo le estimulaba, y mucho en verdad, pero a la vez quería que lo disfrutara en el fondo mientras lo hacía. Confió con todo su ser que así fuera. Al final de todo, le gustaba verla llorar e incluso más si era por él, pero no era como si le gustara ver a Ichigo triste a causa de él. Era confuso, pero en la cabeza de Kisshu tenía sentido—. Dime, —retirando la venda de su boca. Borró la expresión de rabia de su rostro y la cambió por una de indiferencia, mirándola— ¿tendré que amarrarte los pies también? —Ichigo estaba seriamente considerando en salir corriendo de ahí, pero no. Desgraciadamente, ya había aprendido lo suficiente con las experiencias pasadas y supo que sólo empeoraría la situación. Sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro—. Muy bien. —Decepcionado, Kisshu se dio cuenta de que con sus manos atadas, Ichigo no podría tocarlo y frunció el ceño. Decidió conformarse con su boca solamente—. Maldición, Ichigo. —maldijo entre dientes, nivelándose a ella y agarrándole de la mandíbula, cólera regresando a él—. ¿Por qué siempre tienes que hacerlo todo tan difícil?

—¡Yo no quiero nada de esto!

—¡Sí quieres!

—¡No! ¡No! ¡NO!

Kisshu soltó bruscamente de su rostro, enojado y frustrado—. Ya verás. —Comenzó a aflojar lo que fuera que estuviera manteniendo sus shorts en su lugar—. Aunque digas que no, yo sé que en verdad lo quieres. Heh, seguramente incluso más que yo.

—¡Sí, claro! —burló Ichigo, desviando la mirada, no queriéndolo ver.

—¡Cállate! —gritó, perdiendo el control y abriendo sus ojos completamente en la cólera. La agarró violentamente del mentón, haciéndola voltearse a él—. Te he hecho gritar mi nombre varias veces, —susurró y jadeó en sus labios de una manera hostil y desesperada, asustándola— y puedo hacerlo muchas veces más. —Ichigo frunció el ceño, mirándolo fijamente mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban en la vergüenza junto con la ira. Kisshu rio de una manera maliciosa, recuperando la compostura—. ¿Tal vez deba refrescarte la memoria?

Ichigo rápidamente abrió sus ojos por completo, sorprendida y suplicando interiormente que no lo hiciera, pero antes de que pudiera empezar con sus plegarias, sintió cómo unos dedos intrusos comenzaban a frotar en su entrepierna, haciéndola mojarse inmediatamente—. ¡Nngh! —Batalló consigo misma, bajando la cabeza avergonzada y juntando sus muslos para detener la placentera sensación. Kisshu entonces movió circularmente su dedo medio contra su clítoris, estimulándola—. ¡K-Kisshu!

—Heh. Eso creí. —Sonrió satisfecho ante su prueba. Retiró su mano e Ichigo dejó escapar un pesado suspiro, alzando después su mirada, llena de enojo y vergüenza hacia él—. Ahora… —comenzó tranquilo, terminando de aflojar sus shorts, sacando finalmente su miembro—. ¿En qué estábamos? —Sonrió pícaro, empezando a frotar levemente su longitud con su mano derecha—. Oh, sí. —Agarró la parte posterior de la cabeza de Ichigo con su otra mano, acercándola a él.

—¡Nooo! —cerró sus ojos antes de poder ver algo y chilló, tensándose completamente para así evitar ser movida. Juntó apretadamente sus labios.

Kisshu alzó una ceja ante aquello. Dejó su mano de la cabeza de Ichigo, y ésta casi lloraba de felicidad al ingenuamente pensar que se había librado de él. No fue hasta que sintió cómo luego unos dedos apretaron de su nariz, no dejándola respirar, que abrió los ojos completamente, y el horror se expresó en ellos. Ichigo pudo ver cómo el rostro de Kisshu tornaba de indiferencia a una completa y total malicia. Nivelándose una vez más a ella, esperó el momento en que tuviera que abrir la boca para respirar. Lágrimas comenzaron a bajar por sus rosadas mejillas.

—Oh, Koneko-chan, no llores~ —Imitó un tono de consternación, sonriendo mientras le observaba—. Si quieres respirar sólo tienes que abrir la boca. —Rio divertido.

Ichigo infló sus cachetes, proponiéndose aguantar lo más que pudiera. Ambos se miraron fijamente, Kisshu teniendo una expresión seguro de él mismo y de entretenimiento, mientras que ésta se veía lentamente decayendo. La chica no quería ni imaginarse de lo tan rápido que Kisshu soltaría su nariz y agarraría su cabeza en el segundo en que abriera su boca y, a decir verdad, comenzaba a sentirse bastante nerviosa y asustada de ello. Aunque a él le pareciera tan divertido como un juego, la verdad es que a ella le estresaba y horrorizaba pensar una y otra vez consecutivamente qué sería de ella. Como el gato y el ratón, sólo que los roles intercambiados.

Le resultaba divertido ver cómo luchaba Ichigo, pero también lo dejaba impaciente a la vez. Quería realmente ver su mirada al darse cuenta que necesitaría abrir su boca o algo más pasaría, pero a la vez, quería comenzar a tocar su cuerpo, estimulando aquí y allá, queriéndose reír de ella en el momento que sintiera la necesidad de gemir. Optó por la segunda.

Sin soltar sus dedos, bajó su cabeza unos centímetros más, poniéndose en cuclillas y encontrándose con sus pechos. Ichigo se percató de lo que estaba por hacer y cerró sus ojos, apretando sus muslos a la vez, preparándose para lo peor. A Kisshu le pareció adorable que realmente pensara que haciendo eso detendría el placer. Tan ingenua, y vaya que lo subestimaba. Le gustó en cierta parte eso, a decir verdad. Le gustaba ver cómo su determinación se rompía al sorprenderla con sus habilidades, pero, igual, a la misma vez quería que ella temiera por sus actos al saber perfectamente cómo su cuerpo reaccionaría ante ellos. Dio unas pequeñas lamidas a su pezón derecho, inmediatamente tornándolo erecto. ¿Cuánto tiempo habrá esperado por eso? Se preguntó, sonriendo traviesamente para sí. Empezó a besar, lamer y a morder su pezón mientras que con su mano derecha masajeó y apretujo su otro seno. Sin detener lo que hacía, alzó la mirada, esperando el momento en que abriera la boca.

Ichigo arqueó su espalda, empujando más sus senos a Kisshu. Gimió dentro de su boca, pero sabía que no faltaba mucho en que la abriera, y un aura de resignación la rodeó. Sus orejas felinas caían y su cola dejó moverse de un lado a otro, cayendo a la cama. Ya sabía cómo iba a terminar todo. Aún con todas sus peleas y oposiciones, supo que caería rendida. No era como si fuera algo nuevo, había sucedido sólo apenas unos minutos atrás y se había dejado llevar por el deseo. Las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir nuevamente y recordó a Aoyama y de su sueño de caminar en el altar completamente pura sólo para él. Cerró sus ojos y abrió débilmente la boca, inhalando finalmente y dejando escapar un pequeño gemido al despertar de sus pensamientos y reaccionar ante las caricias.

Y ahí lo tuvo. Una vez más, Ichigo dificultó sus planes. Kisshu, al ver que había abierto su boca, se detuvo y soltó su nariz, y antes de que pudiera reírse en su cara, decidió verla primero. Tenía esa patética y débil expresión con la que solía sollozar, y por más que la encontrara despreciable, siempre lo suavizó antes de que pudiera hacer algo que ella considerara atroz. ¿Tal vez por eso la despreciaba? Frunció el ceño y desvió la mirada, poniendo sus manos en las caderas y la dejó llorar mientras él pensaba. _Realmente_ quería continuar y, rayos, ¡seguir con su fantasía! Pero por más que le resultara estimulante el placer forzado, encontró aún mejor la cooperación. Era como con sus dedos, pensaba, él fácilmente pudo haberlos metido a su boca y obligarla a lamerlos y hubiese sido increíblemente placentero, pero verla hacerlo por ella misma y con tanta dedicación había sido mucho mejor. Infantilmente resopló, cruzándose de brazos, y la dejó ganar. Acomodó sus shorts como debían de estar y ató las vendas en sus antebrazos, tomando primero la desocupada y yendo después con la que unía las muñecas de la chica.

Ichigo, sorprendida de que no había sucedido nada de lo que se había imaginado, más aparte de Kisshu desatando sus muñecas, abrió los ojos en la sorpresa, viendo cómo terminaba de ponerse la venda en su antebrazo con una expresión de forzada conformación. Parpadeó un par de veces, atónita y confundida.

—Keh, será más divertido cuando decidas cooperar… —Sonrió forzosamente, frunciendo el ceño, y antes de que haya sido respondido, desvaneció entre las ondas.

Ichigo, con sus ojos tan abiertos como platos, no podía creer lo que había visto y escuchado. ¡La había dejado libre! O eso creía por el momento. Por más aliviada que estaba de haberse librado de aquella situación, no pudo evitar preguntarse qué era lo que había pasado por su mente y de lo que quiso decir. Sus hombros cayeron débilmente y bajó la mirada, oblicuando sus cejas, y se dio cuenta de lo que había sucedido. ¿Cómo podría ver a Aoyama a los ojos ahora?

Kisshu se había transportado a su habitación e hizo pucheros infantilmente, queriéndose convencer de que efectivamente no había perdido, que sólo… había aprendido una lección por el momento. Se sentó en el borde de su cama y sostuvo su mejilla en su palma derecha mientras su codo se recargaba en su muslo. Frunció el ceño, gruñendo bajo su aliento. Por más que haya disfrutado de tocar todo el cuerpo de su Koneko-chan, realmente deseaba su recompensa. Se tumbó en su cama, cruzándose de brazos debajo de su cabeza y cerró sus ojos. Oblicuó sus cejas, haciendo una expresión de agonía en su rostro. _«No otra vez… » _Suspiró y llevó su mano derecha hasta sus shorts, planeando en finalmente deshacerse de aquello que por algún momento brindó tanto placer en Ichigo y que terminó siendo una total molestia.

—Ya veras, Ichigo… —susurró entre jadeos, eyaculando finalmente—. La próxima vez, haré que te arrodilles por voluntad propia…

* * *

><p>Wow ok tengo varias cosas que mencionar asi que hare una lista ¡! Este será una larga nota! jaja<p>

Me di cuenta que en todos estos años nunca había escrito a aoyama asi que wow me saque de onda cuando lo hice y aunque no odio/desagrade este personaje, no tengo experiencia en cuanto escribiéndolo asi que me gustaría saber sus opiniones sobre como lo hice ¡!

También me di cuenta que llevaba 7 capitulos y nada realmente había pasado asi que me decepcione y me enoje bastante asi que decidi escribir mucho en este para que estuvieran satisfechos y me perdonen! Jaja supuestamente este fanfic esta activo y no había actualizado en 5 meses uuh por cierto, si les gustaría leer algo en especial pueden comentarlo en un review~

Me gustaría saber sobre lo que piensan respecto al smut! ;u; esto es algo tonto pero bueno, si, me gustaría saber lo que pensaron heh nunca había escrito nada asi de ~explicito y largo y me divertí y REALMENTE me gustaría saber si llegue a transmitir algo mientras lo leían ;u; no voy a mentirles la vdd es que fue hot escribirlo~ y por mas que me encante el smut divertido y coqueto (siempre!) también adoro cuando kisshu se vuelve violento y dominante heheh.

Ultimo y MAS IMPORTANTE… es triste mencionarlo, si, y mucha pena la verdad pero uh… este fanfic esta muriendo umm,, realmente no quiero porque es una de mis ideas favoritas y aunque no logre desarrollarlo de la mejor manera, no me gustaría verlo morir lol. Asi que esta es la cosa… si… aun hay lectores.. um realmente me gustarían un par de ideas para este fanfic, asi como de climax y objetivo. No estoy diciendo que digan como terminarla o algo asi, pero algunas ideas hacia donde llevar esta historia e intentare retomarla y ver que hacer con ella. Da mucha pena decir esto pero como verán yo publique este fanfic hace dos años asi que las ideas, climax y objetivo se me han olvidado la verdad. Creo que es por eso que no he llevado este fanfic muy bien que digamos (actualizando de vez en cuando, abandonándolo a cada rato…) y por el momento solo he estado complementándolo con escenas sexuales haha aunque esto sea divertido (al menos para mi) solo matara lentamente la historia asi que… si hay lectores que aun les gustaría seguir leyendo, dejen ideas por favor! Y si de plano no es de mucha importancia, entonces creo que continuare con las escenas hot y ver a donde llega haha. Se que suena egoísta y que debería yo pensar en estas cosas pero me desanima porque esta historia ya lleva 7 capitulos y no se ha desarrollado nada bien! Y siento que no puedo cambiar las cosas ya vnv /que vergüenza decir todo esto haha.

Estoy pensando en ideas para otras historias asi que también son bienvenidas. Tal vez escribir otra cosa que no sea lovesick aclarara mi cabeza hah uvu asi que con gusto pueden contribuir.

Creo que eso es todo. Como siempre, criticas constructivas y reviews son siempre bienvenidos!

PS. quise terminar con un cliffhanger pero no logre hallar uno y realmente quería hacerles saber esto asi que perdón por el horrible final!

PS 2. regresa kelpie


End file.
